The Siren's Sister
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Captain Anna Stone is The Siren, once one of the most feared pirates on the seas. Now her crew of rogues, a former princess and a mermaid are past their prime. Once adventurers, now common thieves. When Anna considers retiring from her pirate ways, a young woman enters her life, who happens to her sister who she thought dead long ago.(Elsanna/Elsannarielpunzel)(Incest)(Art by Ador)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the merchant ship Dynasty, it was just another dull day at sea. They were heading from Massachusetts down to Imperial Bay in the Caribbean, to sell their various wares.

Davis Marlowe, the lookout, stood in the crow's nest, bored out of his mind. "Being at sea this long...makes a man wish for a storm," he muttered. Just then, he saw what appeared to be another ship on the horizon. He looked through his spyglass, seeing the barely-visible crew milling about on deck. And the flag...was a white skull over a pair of crossed cutlasses, against a black background.

His eyes went wide. "Mother of God. PIRATE SHIP OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!"

The crew of the vessel rushed to their stations, taking their weapons and fastening down the hatches of the ship.

The pirate ship quickly approached the Dynasty, and its crew manned the cannons.

"Brace for Cannon shells!" the captain cried.

As if on cue, the pirate ship fired its cannons, the mortar shells ripping through the hull of the ship like wet cardboard.

"Captain, we're taking on water!" One of the crewmen called out.

"Order the crew to the lifeboats," The captain instructed. "Take anything that isn't fastened down."

Several grappling hooks flew out from the pirate ship, hooking the side of the Dynasty.

The captain drew his sword. If he was going down with this ship, he'd go down fighting.

The pirates jumped aboard the ship, drawing their swords and pistols. They were all yelling with raucous glee.

The captain tried his best to fight them them off, but one of them got the better of him and knocked him to his feet.

Soon, only the captain and a small handful of the crew remained. All the others lay dead on the deck. A haunting melody suddenly filled the air; someone was singing. The captain's eyes widened in horror. "No...not her."

A large gangplank extended from the pirate ship, connecting the two vessels together.

"Who is it, Captain?" asked Marlowe.

A beautiful young woman with strawberry blonde hair descended the gangplank. She wore dark boots and pants, a forest green top, and a long black coat with gold trim. Two cutlasses hung from a belt around her waist, and a bandolier with three pistols was wrapped around her chest. She had a thin gold ring in her right ear, and a dusting of freckles across her face. Her pale green eyes shimmered with malice, and the corner of her blood-red lips was turned up in a smirk.

"Captain Anna Stone," the captain answered. "The Siren of the Seas."

Anna looked at the captain with her green eyes and smiled. "You put up a hell of a fight, my friend, but not good enough. You now have two choices. You can either hand over everything you've got, or join this ship and the rest of your crew in the depths."

The captain scowled. "Go to hell, you sea witch."

She shrugged. "I'd hoped you'd be smarter than that." She drew her sword, singing that haunting melody again for a few seconds before stabbing the captain squarely in the heart. She stopped singing as she wiped the blood from her blade.

The captain slumped to the deck, dead. The red blood oozed out of the fatal wound in his chest.

Anna then turned to her crew. "Alright, boys and girls, get the rest of the goods onto the ship!" She turned to Marlowe. "So, what of you? Your captain's dead, and your ship's going down. The only sensible option is coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere," Marlowe spat. "My place was with the captain. Besides Admiral Westerguard will soon have all you pirates dead or behind bars, and then the seas will be a lot safer."

She laughed. "I met him once. Let's just say he doesn't scare me. As for you... Well say hi to the ancient mariner for me." She began to sing again.

Marlowe closed his eyes as Anna then pulled out one of her pistols and shot him dead between his eyes.

Anna climbed back onto her ship. "Did we get everything?"

Her Quartermaster, Rapunzel walked over to her. She was a young woman a couple years older than Anna with short brown hair and green eyes. "Yes captain, I'll start going through it once we set sail."

"Good work, punz," Anna complimented her. "All right, send that sorry excuse for a ship to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Aye captain!" Her first mate, Kristoff replied. "Fire away!"

The cannons of the ship then fired on the merchant vessel, ripping it to pieces and sending it to a watery grave.

Anna smiled. "Kristoff, take the helm and get us to Sanguine Cay. I'm gonna be in my cabin."

"Aye," Kristoff acknowledged.

Anna walked down into her cabin and began to pour herself a drink.

"Sounds like the haul went well," a seductive voice said to her.

Anna turned around to see a young woman lying on her bed. She had long red hair and was wearing a purple bra. Instead of legs, the lower half of her body was a long green fish tail.

Anna smirked. "You know I prefer legs, Ari."

The young woman was Ariel and she was Anna's girlfriend. She and her crew had saved her during a storm and had been a part of their family ever since.

Ariel's fish tail split apart and two normal human legs formed in it's place. "Better?"

Anna smiled. "Much better." She held the mermaid's hand. "You're so beautiful, Ariel."

"Careful now, Captain Siren," Ariel smirked. "Don't make me sing to you and send you to your doom."

"You wouldn't do that," Anna remarked. "Besides, I already do that anyway."

"Then perhaps you'd prefer me to do that other kind of singing," Ariel replied with a wink.

Anna smiled. "I think I'd like that." She leaned closer, pressing the mermaid's lips.

Ariel closed her eyes and kissed her back passionately, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Anna gently removed her tunic and bra and lay next to Ariel, revealing her muscular chest and a skull and crossbone tattoo on the back of her shoulder.

The mermaid grinned and began to lick Anna's breast softly. "Ooh, I've missed these."

"I know something you've missed as well," Anna remarked. She pressed Ariel against the end of the bed and began to eat her out.

"Ohhhh!" Ariel moaned. "Captain!"

Anna grinded her lips on Ariel's wet clit, feeling the salty touch of her lover's skin on her tongue.

Ariel moaned heavily, singing a song of lust and deep pleasure.

Anna growled and devoured Ariel's pussy, licking her and eating her to her heart's content.

Ariel eventually climaxed and she came over Anna's face in a wet fishy paste.

Anna licked her lips. "Mmm, yummy."

Ariel grinned. "I'm always yours captain."

"I know you are, my little mermaid," Anna stated proudly and seductively.

xXx

After spending time with Ariel, Anna headed down to the cargo hold to check on the goods her crew had taken during their last haul.

"Hey Punz, what did we get?!" Anna called to her.

"Not much," Rapunzel replied. "Just food, seeds and tools. No weapons, gold, or anything of value."

Anna sighed. "Damn. Well, that's to be expected when we take a merchant ship."

"Me and Kristoff did say we should have taken a navy transport."

"I'm crazy enough to take on one admiral, but the entire Royal Navy? No, thank you!"

Rapunzel sighed. "It would have been better for the crew. Our guys are itching to give those damned navy bastards a beating, and what do you do, raid a crummy merchant ship."

"It's safer that way," Anna admitted.

"No one cares about safety on this tub, Captain," Rapunzel argued. "We just wanna fight, steal stuff and get rich."

"Being a pirate isn't all wine and roses, Rapunzel," Anna reminded her. "You take what you can, and you give nothing back."

"We should do better, Captain. We used to be the best crew on the seas."

"Used to be? What makes you think we aren't still the most feared pirates in the seven seas?"

"Well for one, we've barely gone after any big haul after what happened with Jasmine," Rapunzel stated, folding her arms.

Anna scowled, drawing her sword and holding it to Rapunzel's throat. "Don't you EVER say that name. You know damn well how I felt about her."

"The same thing could happen to Ariel, Captain," Rapunzel said. "It could happen to all of us, but we knew the risks when we signed up for this crew. But you... you're never ready for when one of us dies, like you've been trying to keep us safe, but we're outlaws, we're pirates. We're never safe."

"Be that as it may, this ship is our home. And this crew…is my family." She lowered her sword. "I'm not going to lose any more of my family. I've lost enough as it is."

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm sorry captain, but I had to get it out, not just for me, but for the whole crew. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got the rest of this stuff to inventory."

Anna smiled. "Back to work, ya lubber."

xXx

Later that evening, in the Galley, Anna was sharing a drink with her first mate, Kristoff. Kristoff was one of the first people to join her when she started her crew and had been one of her most loyal friends.

As Kristoff sipped down his scotch, he noticed Anna wasn't drinking. "You alright, Anna?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Kristoff. Just…thinking."

"About what?"

"About the crew. Ever since we lost Jasmine, I've tried to keep you all safe. Because…you're my family."

"Anna, it's been three years," Kristoff told her. "You can let go of that."

"I know, but after what Rapunzel said... have we really become shells of our former selves? We were the best goddamned pirate crew in the entire caribbean. We fought sea monsters, raided forts, liberated prisons and now... we're just scavengers." She sighed. "Maybe it's time I gave this up. Left the ship to you and went home."

"Do you still have a home?"

Anna looked at her cup. "No, Not anymore."

"But I thought you told me—never mind." Kristoff shook his head. "Listen, Anna. You're a damn fine captain, and an even better friend. But you don't need to be worried about us. We all know the risks. So take some."

"I know, but... part of me is scared. All my life I've lost people I've cared about and now... I'm just scared to put people in the situation where they could be hurt or... Worse."

"Anna, listen. I watched you run a man through today, and shoot another between the eyes. Being a pirate is all about putting people in a situation like that."

Anna scoffed. "It's just an act, Kristoff. I'm not the woman I used to be, just some wimp wearing her skin."

Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, whoever you are, you're still my friend."

Anna looked at him. "Kristoff…do you think the crew might mutiny if things don't change?"

"Not really, but they are getting bored," Kristoff told her. "I'd recommend you check the bounties board when we get to Sanguine Cay. If there's ship with a lot of weapons or a job that offers a lot of money, sign up for it. Because the better the job, the better the morale of the crew."

"All right. I'll do that. And Kristoff?" She met his eyes. "You're a good friend."

"I know."

xXx

The next day, Anna's ship, the Lost Requiem, arrived in Sanguine Cay. It was a rather large port town, filled to the brim with thieves, murderers, and scoundrels. Anna smiled, standing on the deck of her ship. "Ah, home sweet home. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

"Someone's been reading a lot of those strange novels we found at that old wreck," Ariel remarked.

"Why not? They're fascinating."

As the ship docked in the harbour, Anna and her crew disembarked with Anna and Ariel heading to a local bar, the bloody barracuda.

Anna walked into the bar, grinning. "A glass of rum," she said to the bartender, "and handsomely now!"

The bartender turned around. "Well, well, well, if isn't the siren herself, and her mermaid lover."

Anna laughed. "Well," she said, holding Ariel's hand, "she's no mermaid, but she can swim like one."

The bartender pulled up two pints of rum for them.

Anna sipped her drink, looking at Ariel. "Ari, I've asked this of the other crewmen, but I have to ask you as well. Are you happy on the Lost Requiem? With Us?"

"Anna, if you hadn't saved me from that witch Ursula, I'd be dead by now," Ariel remarked. "Of course I'm happy. You're my hero."

"What were you doing with her, anyway?"

"She offered to set me up with some guy I had a crush on, but I realised I found someone better in you."

Anna smiled. "You know, you were the first person I loved after…." She was silent for a few seconds. "After Jasmine."

"But I bet she wasn't the first," Ariel sipped her drink.

Anna nodded. "You're right. But she was the first that I really had feelings for. If things had gone differently…I might have asked her to marry me."

Suddenly, the Bartender walked over them. "Excuse me, miss, but there's a woman in the corner who wishes to speak with you."

Anna got up. "Wait here, Ari. Don't get too drunk, you know how you are when you're full of rum."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you'll be fine after you drink, but you'll be a sexual mess when we get back to the ship," Anna joked.

Ariel giggled. "I thought you liked me that way."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Just keep yourself as sober as possible, okay?"

"Aye aye, captain," Ariel replied with a wink.

Anna walked over to the corner of the bar to see a young woman sitting at a table. She wore a long blue dress and her face was hidden by a royal blue hood.

"All right," Anna asked. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Are you the one they call the siren?" the woman asked.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but: who's asking?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the woman held out a perfume bottle and squirted it at Anna.

"What the…" Anna groaned. She then slumped onto the table, falling into an unconscious state.

xXx

When she awoke a few hours later, she found herself lying on a bed in a room she didn't recognize."What the hell…?"

Suddenly the woman who had knocked her out entered the room. "Good, you're awake. I was worried about how long my potion would last."

Anna glared at her, reaching for her sword. To her surprise and dismay, it wasn't at her hip. Her coat, belt, and bandolier had been removed.

"Don't bother reaching for your weapon, Anna. I mean you no harm."

"Given that you kidnapped me, you'll forgive my skepticism."

The woman chuckled. "You don't even recognise me do you?"

"Not really," Anna admitted. "Should I? I mean you wouldn't be the first chick who tied me to the bed in this place."

The woman lowered her hood and revealed her face. The woman had pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair was a shade of platinum blonde and was in a long braid that lay on her shoulder.

Anna looked at the woman. She didn't think she knew her, but…there was some spark of recognition in her heart. She looked into those icy blue eyes. There was no question: she had seen those eyes before. She stood and walked up to the woman. "Your eyes…they look just like…."

The woman nodded. "Yes, Anna. It's me, Elsa, your sister."

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so begins another harrowing Elsanna adventure. This gonna be a fairly long fic, so I hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "E-Elsa…?"

Elsa nodded. "I know it's hard to believe."

"But…but I thought…."

"I was dead? No, I'm very much alive."

"How? When we ran away, you didn't make it."

Elsa sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Elsa looked at her sister. She had to tell her, it may as well have been now. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning."

xXx

 _Fourteen years ago…._

 _In the port town of Imperial Bay, the most powerful man in town, Governor Stone, had two children: Elsa, the older sister, and Anna, the younger one, by 3 years. Governor Stone's ways to dominion was dirty. He was an unscrupulous and fraudulent man, turning to corruption to get what he wanted, whenever he wanted. This, in turn, made all the citizens disgusted at him._

 _As Elsa and Anna grew older, they soon realised that they did not want to be a part of their father's dirty business._

 _"The longer we're with father, the longer we suffer," Elsa told Anna one day when she could no longer handle the misery and desolation._

 _"I'm so tired and fed up, I can't take this anymore!" Anna cried out, feeling deep sorrow just like Elsa felt._

 _"You know what? We should get out of here," Elsa suggested. "Come with me, Anna. Let's get out of this hellhole."_

 _Elsa reached a hand towards Anna, waiting for a response._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _And so Anna grabbed Elsa's hand as they escaped their home, running away as far as they could._

 _As the two sisters headed to the docks, Elsa heard the sound of voices and footsteps behind them. "Oh no."_

 _Anna was getting into a rowboat when Elsa spoke. "What is it Elsa?"_

" _Father's guards come for us, Anna," Elsa told her._

" _Well get in the boat and let's go!" Anna argued._

 _Elsa sighed. "No, you have to go."_

" _But we're supposed to go together Elsa!" Anna called out._

" _No, I'll pay the price for disobeying father," Elsa stated. "The boat will be too heavy and slow with us both in there."_

" _No, Elsa!" Anna cried._

 _Elsa rushed to the side of the boat and kissed Anna's forehead. "I love you, Anna. No matter where you are, I'll be with you in spirit."_

 _Anna's eyes filled with tears._

 _Elsa pulled the rope from the anchor of the dock and the boat began to drift out of the harbour._

 _Elsa fought back tears as she watched her little sister float away. "I'll find you, Anna, I promise."_

xXx

"Fourteen years," Anna stated. "Fourteen years, I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa apologised. "I should have got in the boat with you that night."

"Well it would have been a lot better than drugging me and forcing me into your bed," Anna remarked. "Speaking of which, why have you come back? What took you so goddamned long?"

Elsa sighed. "I need your help, Anna. I need the help of you and your crew."

Anna looked at her sister. "You know I'm a pirate?"

"I've heard rumours of a red-headed pirate stalking the waters for the past few years. I always had a feeling that was you."

Anna folded her arms. "It could have been any pirate. There's a whole city of them here."

"Does it matter how I found you?" Elsa wondered. "I'm your sister."

"You were my sister, Elsa," Anna wondered.

Elsa sat on the bed. "At least let me explain myself."

"Go on," Anna said. "But be quick about it."

Elsa sighed. "When father took me back after that night, he locked me in my room at our house for all these years. I was barely allowed out because he knew I would cause trouble and now he's allied himself with an admiral who wants to kill every single pirate out at sea."

"Westerguard," Anna muttered.

"You know him?"

"I cut out his eye, and his hand," Anna explained. "He's a cold bastard. I've tangled with him a few times, but if he's got fathers resources..."

"Exactly, Anna. If he and our father join forces, your way of life would come to an end."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

Elsa looked down. "I want you to kill him and take me with you."

"That's a suicide mission, Elsa. Me and my crew would be going straight into Imperial bay. That place is a fortress."

"It's the only way I can be safe," Elsa told her. "I was promised to westerguard by our father as part of their alliance."

"You're what?"

"An arranged marriage," Elsa explained.

"I see," Anna looked at her.

"I can't stay here for long, but if you can get me out of there before my wedding in four days, I promise you that I'll give you whatever you need. Gold, Money, Weapons."

"Why not come with me now?" Anna wondered.

"Too dangerous, Father's probably wondering where I am now."

"And when he's dead? Elsa If I kill father, there's gonna be a big fat bounty on my crew's heads."

"I know, it's a lot to ask," Elsa sighed. "If you're having doubts about this, then you can ignore my offer. I'll be waiting in the bar for a few more hours before I have to go."

"Alright, I'll talk to my crew and see if we can decide on something," Anna stated.

"You'll do that?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"You're family, Elsa. And I always protect my family."

xXx

"We're doing what?!" One of Anna's crewmembers, a man named Wasabi exclaimed.

"Captain you're insane?!" The ship's cook Tiana argued.

"Settle down, Settle down," Kristoff ordered.

Anna was sat at the end of the large dining table in the ship's galley, addressing her crew. She had just told them about Elsa's offer and they weren't exactly taking it well.

"We've done crazy things before, but Imperial bay is navy central. We'll be slaughtered!" Another crewman, Eugene, remarked.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Anna said as she stood up. "But Elsa is my sister, and she's offering us a lot if we help her."

"You never even told us you had a sister!" Tiana put in.

"Listen to the captain," Rapunzel told her. "She's doing this for our benefit."

"Thank you, Rapunzel," Anna said gratefully. "I know this job sounds impossible, but we all know the risks…. So did Jasmine. We are pirates, we do this thing for a living and if we succeed in this, we'll be securing the safety for all scally wags like ourselves for years to come!"

"I second that," Kristoff stated.

"And I third it!" Ariel added.

"So who's with us?" Anna asked.

There was some murmurs amongst the crew before they all said in unison "We're with you, Captain!"

Anna smiled. "Good, now let's show the navy how bad us pirates are."

The crew then cheered and Ariel kissed Anna on the cheek. "Good speech, captain."

Anna blushed slightly and looked on at her crew, grateful for their support.

xXx

Back in the bar, Elsa was sat at her table, with her hood up again. She was worried Anna wouldn't be able to do her request, but if that were the case, she knew she would be understanding. That's what family was for after all.

Before she realised, Anna had already sat in front of her. "I have good news."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Oh?"

Anna held Elsa's hands. "We're gonna give our old man some payback."

Elsa's eyes swelled with joy. "Oh thank you, Anna." She then jumped over to Anna and hugged her tight.

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa back. "I promise I'll take you with us when this is done, Elsa, but are you sure you want this?"

"Anna, we've been apart for fourteen years," Elsa reminded her. "I want nothing more than to be at your side again."

Anna pulled back from the hug. "Alright, I'll have my ship anchor away once we get supplies in."

"Okay, when you get to imperial bay, head up to the house and I'll signal you in when the coast is clear." Elsa told her.

"Signal? What will that be?"

"You'll know when you see it."

Anna sighed. "Okay, I trust you and we'll be there."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa pulled out her perfume bottle again. "I'm afraid I'll have to knock you out again. Can't have anyone remembering that I was here."

Anna shook her head. "No, No. wait, don't worry, I can do it myself." She then held her fist in front of her face and jabbed into her nose, knocking herself out.

Elsa seemed confused, but then giggled. She stroked Anna's head on the table and left the bar in peace.

xXx

Back on the Lost Requiem, Ariel was in her cabin with a crystal ball she used to practice her mermaid magics. She held the ball on a nearby table and began to chant in latin as an eerie green smoke filled the ball.

The smoke began to contort and spark with emerald lightning until a face formed inside of it.

"Ah, Ariel, What news do you bring?" A distorted voice asked.

"The captain's sending us on a suicide mission to attack you, sir," Ariel replied.

"I see," the voice replied. "That's very unlike Anna."

"I know, but she's doing it for her sister. I believe you know her very well." Ariel then held out a picture of Elsa to the face on the crystal ball.

The face smirked. "Oh, this is a rather interesting development."

"Should I try and sabotage the plan?" Ariel inquired.

"No, let Anna's little scheme go according to plan," The voice told her. "I believe we may be able to turn this to our advantage."

There was suddenly a knock on Ariel's door. "Ari, you in there?"

Ariel knew that voice was Anna's. She then looked at the crystal ball and stroked it with her hand, causing the face then faded as Anna opened the door.

"You alright, babe?" Anna wondered. "I heard voices in here."

"Yes, I was just practising my magiks," Ariel excused.

"Well, I just came to let you know that it will be anchors away soon."

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking the ship to our cove to prepare for the attack," Anna explained.

"I understand," Ariel accepted.

Anna was about to walk out but she then looked at Ariel. "Oh and Ari, when this is all over, I may have something for you."

Ariel grinned. "I'm looking forward to that."

Anna smiled and left the room. If her experience with Elsa had taught her one thing, that being with someone you care about was the best emotion in life, and with the ring in her pocket, she was going to make sure that her little mermaid never left her side.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Uhh oh, what's Ariel up to?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna maneuvered the Lost Requiem towards Red Sand Isle, a large island several miles off the coast of Cuba. She had been using it as a place to store supplies and treasure until she needed it.

"Alright people!" Anna called to her crew. "I want you to make this ship as ready as it can be. We're gonna save my sister and kick that bastard Admiral westerguard right in his navy balls!"

The crew began loading supplies onto the ship: gunpowder, bullets, mortar shells, and other various things that would be needed during their offensive.

Anna went down to her quarters and began to plan the attack with Kristoff, Ariel and Rapunzel "Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Anna began. "Kristoff, you and Punz will anchor the ship just behind the ocean wall. Ariel, you and I will sneak ashore by rowboat and get to Elsa. Once we've got Elsa, it will be up to you and me to get her out of there and back to the ship."

"And so our job is to basically bail you out of there," Rapunzel remarked.

"Hey, you do good when you bail me out."

"Not when you could potentially have the entire royal navy up our backside," Rapunzel added.

Kristoff laughed. "Punz, we've been through worse."

"Exactly, remember the time you guys had to save me from that leviathan?"

"That was a giant monster with tentacles. This is an army of trained soldiers," Rapunzel corrected her.

"Tentacles, swords, it's all the same with our line of work," Ariel put in.

Anna looked at Kristoff. "If we don't make it out of there, Kristoff…I want you to take the ship and get the hell out."

"You sure about that, Captain?" Kristoff wondered. "I mean, I'm a good first mate and all... but you are our captain."

"And if I don't come out, that duty falls to you."

Rapunzel put her hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "We'll do our best captain, but you and that sister of yours better get back here safe."

Ariel put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'll protect her Punzie, don't you worry."

"You'd better, Fish Lips," Rapunzel joked.

"Alright, enough banter, let's get everything ready," Anna stated.

xXx

Meanwhile in Imperial Bay, Elsa looked out the window in her stately manor house. She worried for Anna very much and wished for her to be safe and to save her soon.

"If only I could see what's going on out there… without sneaking away," She said to herself as she looked at the town in front of her.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Elsa? Are you in there?"

She rushed to the door and opened it, finding out it was her fiancee, Admiral Hans westerguard.

"Hey Hans," she said to him. "How nice of you to come visit me."

Hans walked into the room, a warm smile on his face. He was dressed in his white Admiral's uniform. His hands were covered by white gloves and his left eye was covered by a white eye-patch, to cover up a horrific wound he had suffered years ago. "I came to check up on you. The servants said you had been sick for the past few days."

"Yes it's true, I have been sick for a few days. I don't even know where I got it." Elsa then faked a cough, something she had become quite good at doing over the years.

"How unusual for you, since you never leave the house."

"Its funny, because now I'm homesick, literally."

Hans smiled and sat on a couch nearby. He then took off his gloves. His left Hand was skin but his right hand was made of pure, unnatural steel.

Elsa felt unnerved as she saw Hans's metal hand. It was one of the many things about the man that made her despise him.

"So I assume you are excited for our wedding the day after tomorrow?"

"What woman wouldn't be," Elsa remarked. " _Of course I'm not, you ugly bastard."_

Hans got up and stroked Elsa's cheek with his metal fingers and looked at her. "You are going to be the perfect captains wife."

"I will be the best wife I can be for you, Hans," Elsa lied.

Hans kissed her cheek. "I know you will."

Elsa smiled and watched as Hans moved towards the door. "Don't forget the wedding rehearsal later."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, my dearest," Elsa bid him farewell. Saying those words made Elsa want to puke.

As Hans closed the door, Elsa composed herself and remained calm. But just a minute later, she began to lose control. She started hitting the door and smashed vases of flowers. She took the framed picture of her and Hans hanging in the room, threw it down and stomped on it, cracking the glass. As she stomped on it repeatedly, she fell down and her hands got cut and began to bleed. After screaming in pain, she broke down and cried.

"Anna, please, save me from this hell..."

But no one came to save her.

That was until a small voice called to her from the window. "Miss Elsa?"

Elsa walked over to the window and opened it seeing a young blonde haired boy under the balcony. "Olaf?"

Olaf was the son of one of her servants who had become quite good friends with her. He would often tell of things that were happening outside of her house and sometimes helped her sneak out.

The young boy looked at her. "Are you okay? I heard crying."

Elsa hid her bloodied hands. "N-no I'm fine. What did you come to tell me?"

"I've come to tell you that pirates are coming to attack Imperial Bay!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Word was spreading around town that a bunch of mean pirates may come here, I had to tell you so you could be ready if this ever happens!"

"Oh no... Why is this happening?"

"I'm not sure, miss Elsa, but I hope you are safe."

"Well, thank you for telling me, Olaf. I promise I'll be safe"

"Okay, see ya, miss Elsa," He replied before running away.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that her suffering would soon end.

Meanwhile Hans was heading to the office of his future father in law and business partner, Governor stone. He knew he wouldn't need the old fool for much longer, but he had to be nice to him for now.

He knocked on his door.

"Come in!" The governor replied.

Hans entered the room in a rather regal fashion.

The governor himself was an older gentleman, wearing a wide brown waistcoat that fit his rather portly body. He had no hair on his head and he had a large grey moustache on his face.

"Ah, Hans, my friend," He greeted him in his posh tone. "Is my daughter doing well?"

"Yes, she's doing fine, sir," Hans replied. "And she's happy to be getting married soon."

"Good to hear it," The governor remarked. "Care for a glass of port?"

"No thanks, I'm back on duty in an hour."

"Suit yourself," The governor said, taking a sip of his dark purple drink. "Soon our little partnership will be fulfilled. You have my daughter as your wife…"

"And i offer my fleet to your services to get rid of the pirate scum that infest our waters," Hans finished.

The governor chuckled. "You know, I was a bit wary of you when I heard about you. I figured you;d be a loose cannon what with all the vengeance and rage you have against those rascals."

"On the contrary, sir," Hans replied. "My wounds and injures offer me a reminder of what I will do to any pirate that dares break the law."

"That's good to see, let your pain fuel your sense of duty. Now I only wish my own flesh and blood felt the same."

"Was Elsa your only child, governor?" Hans wondered.

The governor looked at him with a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that most wealthy families usually have two children, an heir and a spare so to speak."

"Well… my wife died not long after Elsa was born," The governor excused.

"I see, I was just wondering," Hans stated.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me son?" The governor asked.

"No, not really," Hans said. "Just that, be ready for some changes coming soon."

"Changes?"

"Yes, once Elsa and me are wed, I'll gain a considerable amount of influence in this little place, something i would want to put to good use."

"Well use it as you see fit, my boy. The navy needs people like you."

"Of course it does, sir," Hans said, "Good day to you."

"And to you as well."

Hans then left the room and went to his own private room. The room was filled with objects and artifacts that he had acquired over a long period of time.

He sat down in his chair and looked at his metal hand with his one good eye and remembered the night his anger and rage against pirates was born.

It was when he was just a guard in an imperial port town. He and his partner had caught a young outlaw who had been caught stealing a loaf of bread.

The girl was young, her strawberry-blond hair in twin braids and she was dressed in tattered clothing and a green bandana.

They were bringing the girl to their superior when she got free. Hans's partner had tried to grab her, but she stole his knife and stabbed him in the heart.

Hans tried to get the girl, only for the knife to be struck right in his eye. He also tried to slash the girl with his sabre, but her movements were like lightning and his hand was severed from his arm.

Hans remembered howling in pain that night as the pirate girl ran off into the night, Hans remembering the skull and crossbones tattoo on the back of her shoulder.

As the years passed by, Hans learned many skills in the art of magic as he rose up the ranks of the navy, skills he used to craft himself a new hand, one of the very metal of his sword and one he would use to choke the life out any pirate he came across.

He took off his eyepatch and looked in the mirror, seeing the darkened scar where his eye once was.

"Soon, Captain Siren," He said quietly. "I'll get my revenge for what you did to me, mark my words."

xXx

Back on the lost requiem, Ariel was in her quarters when she sensed a presence. She was being contacted.

She headed over to her crystal ball and the face of the man she served appeared in a cloud of green smoke inside of it.

"Ariel, do you have any news?" her master asked.

"I do, sir. I and the captain will be heading to imperial bay tomorrow to begin the first phase of her plan."

"Good, everything's going as I predicted," her master replied.

Ariel sighed. "Sir, do I have to be the one to do this? I care about the captain. I really do."

"Remember our deal, Ariel," the voice replied. "If you don't do this, you'll never see your family again, is that clear?"

"Yes, Admiral, that's very clear," Ariel agreed.

The face revealed itself to be Admiral Westerguard, smiling. "Do not fret, my dear. Once you've brought me Anna, you'll be hailed as a hero."

"As you wish sir," Ariel stated.

Suddenly the door opened and Rapunzel walked in. "Hey, Ariel, I was wondering about.."

Ariel and Hans looked on in disbelief.

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "What's going on here?! What is that thing?!"

Ariel nervously looked at her superior then at Rapunzel. "I'm sorry, Punzie. Please forgive me."

"For what?! Ariel what's going on?!" Rapunzel demanded.

Ariel held out her hand and the door to the room locked on it's own.

"Ariel?" Rapunzel wondered. "What are you doing?"

Ariel looked at her with a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel."

Ariel then began to chant in latin and an eerie green smoke began to emit from her mouth.

"What the!" Rapunzel exclaimed, but as she breathed in the smoke, she began to lose consciousness. "Ariel… no…"

Rapunzel then slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

Ariel sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll let Eugene know you love him."

The mermaid then looked at her master. "Sir, please. I don't want to."

"Do it. We don't want any loose ends."

Ariel picked up a dagger and held it above Rapunzel. "Poseidon forgive me, for what I must do."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Don't worry, Punzie isn't dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna had lost many people from her crew, but none had gone in a way like this. She was standing over the body of Rapunzel, one of her best friends. Her girlfriend Ariel had found the dead body a few minutes earlier and had wrapped it in a spare sail to stop it from decomposing.

"Who could have done this?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Anna sighed.

Kristoff knelt by the body and touched it. "Eugene won't take this well."

"I know," Anna replied. "To think, this whole thing was because of her telling me that we should be doing better as a crew and now she's… gone."

"Don't think like that, Anna," Kristoff told her. "Punzie wouldn't want you to be like this. She would have wanted us to succeed."

Anna sighed. "You're right."

"Should I tell the crew?" Kristoff wondered.

Anna nodded. "Yes they deserve to know."

"Alright, I'll let them know now," Kristoff then left Anna.

Anna placed her hand on the body and closed her eyes. "I'll save Elsa for you, Punzie. I promise."

xXx

Down in the hold of the ship, Ariel was walking towards a dark empty store room. She knew that no one would find what she had hidden in there and that was good enough for her.

As she neared the room she knocked on the door. "It's me."

"About time!" A voice replied.

Ariel opened the door and saw Rapunzel sat down, eating a potato. "Did you manage to sneak me any grub from Tiana?"

"That would have been impossible, considering you're supposed to be laying low."

Rapunzel sighed. She regretted having to fake her death, but Ariel told it would be good for Anna.

Ariel looked sad. "Anna needs the push, Punz. It's the only way."

Rapunzel looked down. "Eugene's gonna hate me for this."

"He'll get over it. Anna won't"

Rapunzel then reminded herself of what Ariel had told her about this situation.

xXx

 _Ariel picked up a dagger and held it above Rapunzel. "Poseidon forgive me, for what I must do."_

Ariel then slammed the dagger into the floor next to Rapunzel and magically caused Hans's face to disappear from her crystal ball

 _"That was close," She remarked._

 _She then chanted in latin and kissed Rapunzel on the lips._

 _Rapunzel woke up, spluttering. "What the hell?!"_

 _"Oh thank god!" Ariel exclaimed._

" _Ariel, what in the blood-soaked Protestant hell is going on?!"_

 _Ariel sighed. "Oh sea spirits."_

 _"Ariel!"_

 _"Alright, alright... but Anna hears none of this okay?"_

" _Fine, whatever."_

 _"Okay... I'm a navy spy."_

 _Rapunzel scowled. "You…you…." She struggled to come up with the right word._

 _"It wasn't my choice." Ariel replied. "You see, I'm not really a mermaid. I'm only half mermaid. My dad was human but my mom was from the sea"_

" _You expect me to believe a word you say anymore?!"_

 _"No, but i at least want you to listen."_

" _Fine. But this had better be a damn good story."_

 _Ariel sat down. "I lived with my parents by the ocean for a number of years, until an admiral from the navy captured my parents and forced me into his service. I suppose you know him. He's the guy who kills pirates."_

 _Rapunzel nodded. "Admiral Westergard."_

 _"He knew I was part mermaid so he chained me to a rock in the ocean so some pirate ship would probably pick me," Ariel explained. "I made up all that crap about a sea witch."_

 _Rapunzel's scowl grew more pronounced. "We never should have picked you up. Should've left you for the sharks."_

 _"You didn't know, and I can't tell Anna. If I tell her, she'll hate me, but Hans told me to kill you, and If he knows I've spared you, he'll kill my family."_

" _So why did you spare me?"_

 _"Because... I can't kill you punzie. You're one of my best friends here." Ariel broke down in tears. "I can't do this anymore!"_

 _Rapunzel didn't move. "You should've thought of that before you betrayed us."_

 _"I didn't want to, punzie... I'm sorry."_

" _You expect me to forgive you? For basically signing Anna's death warrant?!"_

 _"No, she can stop Hans. I know it. She's the one who cut off his hand and gouged his eye all those years ago."_

 _Rapunzel sighed. "Well... I can't exactly be here, can I? And besides, how do you know Anna can stop him?"_

 _"I don't, but hope is all I have." Ariel looked away. "It's all I've ever had."_

 _Rapunzel sighed. "Welcome to my world."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

" _I mean that when I was young, I was kept in a locked room with only one window. I was given everything I asked for, but I wasn't allowed to leave. All I could do was draw everything I saw from that window. And hope that one day…I'd know the feeling of grass under my feet. Of the wind in my hair." She sighed. "Eugene was the one who gave me that."_

 _"Wait? I thought you and Eugene met here?"_

 _She shook her head. "He got me out of that room. Then he vanished for a long time. When I found him again…it was on the Lost Requiem."_

 _"Oh." Ariel realised._

 _Rapunzel sighed. "Ariel, I'll help you. Just promise me one thing. Promise I can be with Eugene again someday."_

 _Ariel nodded. "You can be with him when this is over, but I'll need to say that you are dead."_

" _I don't care besides... I guess it will give Anna the drive to help that sister of hers. I was the one who said she should do more for us."_

 _Ariel smiled. "I suppose it will."_

xXx

Ariel looked over her shoulder at Rapunzel and smiled. "I'll try and bring some stuff from your room to here okay? I'm pretty sure they haven't cleared it out yet."

"Okay. Thanks."

Ariel smiled. "I'll keep Anna safe, I promise."

"I know you will, good luck, fish lips."

xXx

Anna stood with the rest of the crew on the deck of the Lost Requiem. "Shipmates…friends…we all know why we're here. The ship's quartermaster, Rapunzel Gold, was found murdered in her bed. By whom, we don't know."

Kristoff and the crew looked down in sombre sadness.

Anna sighed. "If the killer stands among us, I want them to know: you've made a very big mistake."

"I'll avenge you babe," Eugene vowed quietly.

"But killer or no, mistake or no, it's time to lay Rapunzel to rest." Anna picked up the sail-wrapped body of Rapunzel, tossing it overboard. "Rest in peace, my friend."

As the crew dispersed, Ariel walked over to Anna. "That was beautiful, Anna."

Anna sighed. "Thanks babe."

Ariel held Anna's hand. "Wherever she is…I'm sure she's happy."

"I hope that's true, Ari." Anna then looked at her lover. "Ariel, I know this is inappropriate, but we're alone right now and the sunset looks beautiful so..."

"What are you on about?"

Anna then got on one knee and held out a gold ring. "Ariel, will you marry me?"

Ariel blushed bright red. "I...I...yes. Yes I will. But...can we wait a while?"

"Sure we can, but I just wanted to get this out of the way before we leave," Anna replied. she then slid the ring onto Ariel's finger and pressed their lips together.

Ariel kissed back and held her captain close.

xXx

Later that night, Ariel went down into the storage room to check on Rapunzel. "Punz?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Rapunzel looked up at her wearily. "Oh hey, Ariel. How was my funeral?"

"Everyone…took it kinda hard. Especially Anna."

Rapunzel sighed. "I knew she would."

"There's more. Anna…." Ariel held up her hand to show Rapunzel the ring on her finger. "She proposed to me."

Rapunzel felt joy for a moment. "Ariel that's wonderful!" But then she looked down.

Ariel looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Ari, can I confess something?"

"Of course."

Rapunzel gulped and eventually said. "I... I'm in love with Anna."

Ariel looked at Rapunzel in shock. "What?! Since when?"

"Since whenever," Rapunzel sighed. "I kinda fell in love with her after she lost Jasmine. I was the closest person to her on the crew, but she was still grieving, so I never acted on my feelings, and then she got you."

"But what about Eugene?"

"I still loved him, yeah, but I loved Anna too."

Ariel sighed. "For what it's worth, you're like a sister to her."

"I wish I was more though," Rapunzel sighed. "My dream was for Eugene to be my husband and for her to be my wife."

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel. Truly, I am."

Rapunzel sighed. "Just... treat her well for me okay?"

"I will. I promise."

"And..." Rapunzel then kissed Ariel on the lips. "Keep yourself safe, as well."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Oh boy, Anna's got a lot of girls going for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, the Lost requiem anchored in the ocean not far from Imperial bay. Anna and her crew were thankful that there was fog over the ocean, and glad that it concealed their presence.

Anna and Ariel headed to one of the rowboats with Kristoff. "I leave the ship in your hands, Mr Kristoff."

"I'll keep her shipshape for you captain," Kristoff replied.

"You'd better."

Anna and Ariel got into the boat and Kristoff lowered it into the water using a rope.

As the two women rowed to shore, Anna remarked, "Are you alright, Ariel? You seem tense."

Ariel looked at her. "Just nerves, I guess."

Anna smiled. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." I hope, she added in her head.

They soon arrived at the shore. Anna hid the rowboat behind the bushes and the two sneaked into Imperial bay wearing cloaks to disguise themselves.

"Does anyone even wear cloaks anymore?" Ariel asked.

"No, but we don't exactly have fake glasses and mustaches do we?"

"We'd stick out like sore thumbs either way."

"You got a better idea?"

Ariel sighed. "Never mind."

Anna and Ariel laid low in the town for a while, until night fell.

"So what do we do after we rescue your sister?"

"We'll figure it out as we go."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Ariel and Anna headed into the grass by the governor's manner, Anna looking through a pair of binoculars. "Alright, the guards are gone, we just need to wait for Elsa's signal."

"And what is that signal going to be?"

"She told I'd know when I'd see it."

"You mean, you don't have a plan, you don't know what the signal is, is there anything you do know?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Ummm... Oh, I know we'll eventually get out okay."

Ariel sighed. "Same old, Anna."

At that moment, Anna noticed a light flash, in a window in the manor. "There! That must be Elsa's signal."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Anna replied. "Follow me."

Anna and Ariel snuck under the window's balcony.

"How do we get up?"

Suddenly a rope descended in front of them. "That's how."

Ariel nodded. "I'll go up first. Make sure it's safe."

"No, It's probably Elsa, and she doesn't know who you are."

"Then I'll tell her who I am. Now move over."

"Who's captain here?"

"Anna, please don't argue with me." Ariel grabbed the rope and started climbing up.

Anna groaned. "I hope Elsa doesn't have a frying pan."

Anna followed Ariel up the rope, eager to see her sister. When she arrived, she saw her sister and Ariel…as well as Admiral Westergard behind them. "What the?!"

"Captain Siren," Hans grinned. "We meet once again."

Anna scowled. "Let them go! It's me you want!"

"No, I'll settle for all of you, actually," Hans remarked. "Ariel, put her to sleep."

Anna looked at Ariel in disbelief. "W-what…?"

Ariel sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Anna." She began to sing, and a lime-green vapor covered Anna's face, making her fall unconscious.

Hans smiled. "Thank you for bringing your sister here, Elsa."

Elsa glared at him. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, I already have," Hans remarked. "Ariel, if you please."

Ariel sang again, knocking Elsa out.

Hans called for two of his guards. "Take them to the dungeon, both of them."

xXx

When Anna awoke, she and Elsa were chained to a wall in a stone cell.

"Uhhh," She groaned. "Elsa?"

"I'm here, Anna," Elsa replied.

Anna sighed. "Where are we?"

"Father's dungeon," Elsa explained. "It's where all of his enemies go to die."

"Then…Father is working with Hans."

Just then the door to the cell opened and Governor stone, Hans and Ariel, who was now dressed in a navy uniform, entered.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Hans remarked.

Anna didn't look up. She knew who was there, and she couldn't bear to see it. To see the woman she loved wearing that uniform.

"Hans, why have you chained my daughter up like this?!" The governor demanded. "Is that any way to treat your future wife?"

"Please, governor, I'm doing what's best."

The governor then looked at Anna, seeing she resembled Elsa greatly. "No... It can't be"

"Hello, father," Anna snarled. "How long has it been? Not nearly long enough, if you ask me."

"Governor, allow me to present Captain Anna stone, better known as the Siren," Hans stated. "Your long lost child, a pirate."

"And a damn good one, too," Anna spat.

"This is outrageous!" The governor growled.

"I know, but don't worry, I have the best solution for it." Hans then took out a flintlock pistol and held it at the governor's head.

No!" Anna shouted.

"Hans, what are you doing?"

"You have pirate blood in your veins, governor, and that is something I cannot allow," Hans stated.

Hans pulled the trigger and shot the governor in the head, dead.

"FATHER!" Elsa cried out.

As the governor's body slumped to the floor, Hans put his pistol away. "Never liked the guy anyway."

Hans then put his metal hand on Anna's chin. "I've waited years for this moment."

Anna glared at him. "Before you do, would you mind sending Ariel over here?"

"Why would she want to be with you?"

"Funny; I was going to ask her the same question."

Hans then looked at Ariel. "She's my second in command. Commander Ariel Atlantica of the royal navy."

"Then let me make my final request. Let me kill her…then you can kill me."

Ariel looked down.

"That's not going to happen," Hans sneered. "Because once I'm married to Elsa, the pair of you are going to be spending the rest of your days in this cell."

"Good. I'll kill her then. I can wait."

Hans chuckled. "You took a lot from me, Anna. Now I take something from you."

Anna smirked. "Why bother? You've already taken the only things that matter to me."

Hans cupped Anna's cheek with his steel hand. "Because I want to see you suffer."

"Admiral, I was betrayed by a woman I was foolhardy enough to love. My sister will most likely die as well, because you'll kill her the second she loses value to you. You want to see me suffer? You already are."

"Good, then I'll leave you to it then, but before I go. I would like to mention one thing."

"What is it, sideburns?"

Hans smirked. "Ariel is the one who killed your friend, Rapunzel."

Anna snarled as Hans left the room with Ariel, a sombre look on the mermaid's face.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"It's not your fault, Elsa," Anna replied, calming down.

"It is my fault," Elsa sighed. "I should have tried to send you a warning after I realised Hans found out."

"You couldn't have done anything to prevent this, Elsa," Anna comforted her sister.

Elsa looked at Anna. "You're right, I couldn't."

"I can't believe Ariel would do this to me."

"I assume the two of you are- were close."

"I...proposed to her."

"Oh..." Elsa looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, as of this moment, my engagement is off."

"Do you have an idea of getting out of here?"

"Working on it," Anna said.

"I wouldn't try breaking the locks. They're made of the same metal as Hans's hand, virtually unbreakable."

"Then we'll just come up with something else," Anna stated.

"Or we could just wait," Elsa said. "We're probably gonna be here a while"

"I am, but you aren't. He said he was gonna marry you."

"He will have to now. He can't take over imperial bay without being part of the family."

"and he just killed dad," Anna realised.

Elsa sighed. "Well, at least I'll look beautiful for some girl."

"Girl?" Anna wondered. Elsa...do you prefer women?"

Elsa looked at Anna. "Yes... It's the reason i was locked in my room. You see when father found me that night, he always assumed you'd run away on your own and let me live my life as normal... until I met a girl and realised I was... Different. I liked girls in a way that girls are supposed to like men. I tried to have a relationship with this girl... until the night I took her to a party here. Father saw me and forced me to never leave the house. As for my girlfriend... I'm not sure what happened, but the point is, I don't like men."

"So... I guess that makes two of us who are gay, huh?"

"Gay?"

"It's the term people use for people who like the same sex. It's a weird phrase, but I've learned to roll with it."

Elsa smiled. "Then that is what I am. I am gay."

Anna would have patted Elsa's shoulder, but her hands were chained up.

"So... how did you become a pirate in the first place?"

"I thought you weren't interested in that."

"I am now."

"Well... It's a long story."

"We don't seem to be doing much right now."

Anna giggled slightly, seeing as her sister was referencing their earlier conversation in The

Bloody Barracuda. "Alright, I'll tell you."

xXx

 _Fourteen years ago_

 _Anna had been stranded at sea for weeks. She was alone, hungry, cold and the seawater was giving her a headache the more she drank it._

 _Finally, she found herself in a place called Sanguine Cay. It was a rough life, and an even rougher place._

 _It was nighttime and there seemed to be no one in the docks_

 _Anna assumed that the ships that were in the docks would have some food and drink and possibly more supplied. She made her way to a large ship and descended into its cargo hold, which was thankfully unlocked._

 _As she began to raid some of the sacks, she got a polite tap on her shoulder._

 _"Um...you're not supposed to be in here." A young boy with shaggy blonde hair told her._

 _Anna hid an apple behind her back. "Oh... Um... I'm new here!"_

 _"The captain would've told me about you."_

 _"I'm a surprise crew member!" Anna lied._

 _The boy sighed. "Look, just...take what you can, and go before someone catches you."_

 _"Kristoff!" A loud voice called to him._

 _The boy's eyes widened in fear. "The captain! Hide, quick!"_

 _At that moment, the captain of the ship walked into the hold. He was an older gentlemen with a cranky voice. "What's going on here, me boy? I heard talking."_

 _"N-nothing, sir! I thought I heard someone down here, so I came to check. Nobody's here, though."_

 _The captain sniffed the air. "I smell someone in here alright."_

 _"There's nobody here but us, sir. I checked."_

 _Anna slowly crawled out. "I'm sorry...I j-just wanted some food..."_

 _The captain looked at the girl and smiled. "Why hello there young one. You can have as much food as you like."_

 _Anna nervously looked at the captain. "You're not gonna eat me?"_

 _"Eat you? Why would I eat you?"_

 _"You're a pirate. You're supposed to eat children who stow away on your ship."_

 _The captain chuckled. "No, I'm not that kind of pirate. Kristoff, find this young lass some quarters. I have a feeling she'll be with us for a while."_

xXx

"So… that's how it happened," Elsa remarked.

"I remember the captain very well. He and the crew cared for me, but after a few years, he got sick. He died and left the ship to me and Kristoff, and the rest is history."

"Sounds like it was quite an adventure."

"Yeah, but to be honest, I'm starting to think being a pirate isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Maybe I should just settle down somewhere…. With someone."

"Let's just try and get through this okay? We'll worry about your existential crisis later."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Alright."

Elsa smiled. "Don't lose hope Anna. We'll get through this."

Anna smirked. "I'm sure we will." She then rubbed herself against the wall. "Is it just me, or is the wall really itchy?"

"It's probably the moss that's been growing in the stones," Elsa stated.

"Ewwww, gross," Anna moaned.

"You're a pirate, you should be used to gross things," Elsa joked.

"Hey, just because I've probably been fucked by things with more than two legs, doesn't mean I don't find moss gross."

"You WHAT?!"

Anna nervously looked away. "Umm, pretend you didn't hear that."

Elsa then looked at Anna slowly. "What were you fucked by?"

"Well… would you believe a scylla?"

"A what?"

"An octopus girl."

"You mean it-"

"Yes."

"With it's-"

"Yes, all eight of them."

Elsa then started to laugh. "When we're free, you are telling me all of these stories of yours."

Anna laughed as well. "Maybe I should write a book about them."

Elsa smiled. "If that's what you're gonna do, I'll happily support you."

Anna blushed softly. "Thank's Elsa and don't worry, I'll get us out of here. I promise."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Don't worry, they'll get out of there, with a little help from a certain mermaid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kristoff sat in the captain's cabin on the Lost Requiem, worried. It had been a day since Anna and Ariel had left the ship and they weren't back yet.

As his thoughts dwelled on his friends, the acting first mate, Eugene, walked into the room. "Everything okay here, Captain?"

Kristoff sighed. "No, No something's up."

"What hasn't been up these past few days."

Kristoff stared out of the window, at the murky water that surrounded the vessel. "I can just sense the dozens of navy ships out there, probably hounding us right now."

"We could always just get out of here," Eugene offered.

"No, we're staying here for the captain. Her orders."

"Kristoff, she's as good as dead, and so are we if we stay here."

"I'm not leaving until I know for sure."

Eugene sighed. "I know, but I want to keep the crew safe. There's been too many deaths around here..."

Kristoff looked at him. "I know you're still butthurt over punzie, we all are, but we have our orders."

"Whatever. And when we're all dead, I'll be waiting in hell to punch you."

"We're staying here Eugene, and that's final."

Eugene walked away, muttering under his breath.

Kristoff sighed. "I hope your get back here soon, feisty pants. Otherwise, we might have a mutiny on our hands."

xXx

In the dungeons of Imperial bay, Anna was alone and afraid. Her sister Elsa had been taken by the guards to prepare for her wedding to Hans. Anna was desperate to save her sister, but she was chained to the wall.

Ariel walked down to the cell. She was still in the navy uniform, but it was a bit more disheveled than it had been before. "Anna?"

Anna looked at her former lover coldly. "Well, well, look who's here."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want this."

"Like hell you didn't. You're a goddamned spy. I should have never loved you... or asked you to marry me."

"Listen to me. That love was real. It still is."

"i don't believe you. I can't believe you."

Ariel sighed. "I know this is hard to believe, but I do love you. I made Hans promise not to hurt you."

"Tell that to the guard who grazed my knee when I was dragged in here. Seriously, this cobbled floor is just a mess."

Ariel sat in front of her. "Anna, please for the love of god, just listen to me."

"Why? So you can lie some more, Fish Lips?" As Anna said those words, her eyes widened. "No...you didn't... That part couldn't have been true…. Could it?"

"No... Hans wanted me to kill Punzie, but I spared her life. She agreed that we fake her death to give you the push to save your sister."

"So she's alive?!"

"Currently in a storage room in the cargo hold, alive and well."

"I...I don't understand. Why did you let her live?"

"I couldn't take a life... you see I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm not a real mermaid, Anna, only half a mermaid. That's why I can turn my fins into legs. Hans is holding my family in jail and if I didn't help him he'd kill them."

Anna sighed. "So this was for your family."

"And for you, Anna."

"If you really love me...then help me save my sister."

Suddenly the chains that held Anna to the wall were unlocked. "Your wish is my command, captain."

Anna got up and smiled. "I guess there's some good in you after all, but what about your family?"

"I know some friends in the Navy who hate Hans. They'll get them out safe."

Anna nodded. "Alright."

"Come on, the ceremony will start soon and the last thing we both wanna see is Hans kissing Elsa at the altar."

"Time to kidnap the bride then," Anna remarked.

xXx

Elsa looked at herself in her dressing room mirror. Her wedding to Admiral Westergard was due to start in just under an hour. She was wearing a white gown with long sleeves and gloves and her hair was in a bun.

Just then, she heard what sounded like a scuffle outside the room.

" _What was that?_ " She wondered.

At that moment, Anna and Ariel burst into the room.

"A-Anna?!"

Anna hugged Elsa tight. "It's okay, we're here."

Elsa smiled but then she looked at Ariel. "Wait what's she doing here?"

"She's with me. She let me out so we could rescue you."

"But I thought she was working for Hans."

"We'll talk about it later," Anna told her. "Right now, we've gotta get you outta here before eyepatch mcmetal arm comes looking for you.""

Ariel nodded. "Well, you better hurry, before more guards show up!"

Anna then threw a nearby chair at a window, breaking it. "Follow me, girls!"

The three women jumped through the broken window.

They landed on the grass and got their bearings. "Okay, we should try and make it to the rowboat me and Ariel arrived in."

"Please tell me we're not going to row away from here," Elsa begged.

"Why not? We rowed to here, why not back?"

"Anna!" Ariel snapped.

"What is your problem?" Anna wondered. "We can get to the rowboat and get to the Lost Requiem before anyone notices us."

"We can't row that far back!" Elsa argued. "The boat will be too heavy, and I don't think either of us are strong enough to row the distance."

"We won't be rowing far," Anna remarked. "My ship's just outside of the bay."

"Maybe so, but we'll be slower with more weight."

Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Anna's head. "Hang on, I've got an idea."

Anna then looked at Ariel.

"Oh no, I am not pushing the boat!" Ariel refused.

"You swim faster than anyone, Ari," Anna stated. "If you wanna prove to me that you're a good guy, you'll help us."

Ariel sighed. "Fine."

The three of them found Anna's row-boat, still hidden behind the bushes where Anna and Ariel had left it.

Anna and Elsa climbed into the boat and Ariel chanted her magic, transforming into her mermaid form.

"Hang on," She told them as she swam to the rear of the boat. Her fins began to splash in the water at high speed, pushing the small row-boat forwards.

Elsa and Anna held on tight as the boat began to race across the harbour.

"Whoohoo!" Anna cheered. "Fast as you can, Ariel!"

Suddenly Elsa noticed a navy warship turing it's cannons to face them. "I think they noticed I'm not at the altar being kissed by that ugly admiral."

"Shit," Anna swore. "Ariel, get ready to do some evasive maneuvers. We don't want Elsa being dragged down that aisle."

"On it!"

The cannons fired and the shots landed in the water, creating large waves that threatened to turn the boat over.

"Ahhhh!" Elsa cried, clutching to the side of the boat.

Anna reached out and held Elsa's hand. "Don't worry, I got you."

Elsa nodded and slightly blushed at her savior.

The ships continued their assault as the three of them raced towards the large wall that sealed off the harbour of Imperial bay.

"Alright, Ariel, full speed through there!" Anna ordered.

"I'm already at full speed!" Ariel remarked.

Elsa turned around and saw the warships closing in on then. "Oh shit!"

"Ariel!" Anna shouted.

Ariel sped the boat as fast as she could through the opening in the wall, dodging the cannonballs as best as possible.

"There's the ship! Let's go!"

The boat sped towards the lost Requiem, leaving the navy ships in their wash.

The boat was then lifted onto the ship by the crew. While Elsa climbed aboard, Anna hauled Ariel out of the water.

"That was some swimming," Anna remarked.

"Never make me do that again, please," Ariel panted.

Kristoff rushed over to them. "Anna, you're back! Thank god!"

"Told you, we would," she remarked. "Anchor away, Kristoff. We've got about ten minutes before those navy bastards catch up to us and try and turn this tub into swiss cheese with their cannon balls."

"Aye aye! HOIST THE SAILS!"

The ship's sails unfurled and the lost requiem headed away from imperial bay.

Elsa looked around, stunned. "Wow, a real pirate ship. I never thought I'd ever be on one of these."

Ariel changed back into a human, standing up. "Yeah. With one hell of a captain, when she doesn't make you do crazy shit or you do crazy shit."

"Which reminds me, Ariel. I believe you have something to show me," Anna said. "A certain girl who faked her death to boost morale?"

"No need captain!" A familiar voice called to them.

Anna looked over her shoulder to see Rapunzel walking towards them, having just climbed out of the cargo hold.

Everyone on the deck stared. "She's alive?" someone asked.

"Of course, I'm alive, you half-wits," Rapunzel said. "I was once a princess after all. I don't go down easily."

Anna smiled. "Glad to have you back, punz."

Eugene walked up to her. "Is it...really you?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Yes, it's me."

He hugged her tightly. "I...thought I'd lost you..."

Rapunzel hugged him back, smiling, but her eyes looked at Anna as well, with a look of hope and possibly adoration.

"Alright folks!" Anna cheered. "I believe this calls for a celebration."

The crew began to chant in glee, shouting graciously for their victory.

Rapunzel ran over and hugged Anna. "It's good to see you're safe, Anna."

Anna hugged her friend back. "I don't know whether to make you walk the plank, pin a medal on you or give you a big kiss."

Rapunzel giggled. "Kisses please." Rapunzel then saw Elsa, standing on the deck in her wedding gown. She looked like an angel to her. "Wow, your sister is cute."

Elsa jumped and blushed slightly. No one had ever called her cute before.

Anna smirked. "Come on everyone, let's get this show on the road."

xXx

Later that evening, the crew celebrated the end of the mission in the galley. A well cooked meal, or at least as well cooked as it would be on a pirate ship, was being served by Tiana. Anna meanwhile was in her cabin, writing in her diary of the day's events.

When she finished, she went out onto the deck and saw Elsa standing off to one side, looking at the sky.

"Not coming inside sis?" Anna wondered. "It gets quite cold out here."

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa replied.

Anna joined her. She noticed that Elsa was still wearing her wedding dress. "You're not gonna change into something less... formal?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm sure there's some old clothes of punzie's that might fit you."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I want to remember where I came from."

"I can understand that," Anna said.

Anna stood beside her sister. "Are you okay?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I don't know. I just broke free of a father that kept me enslaved for 11 years because I loved a girl. It's not exactly something I'm getting over anytime soon."

"At least we have each other now, right?"

Elsa smiled. "I guess that's worth it."

Anna looked out over the ocean. "Man, the stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yes, they are," Elsa replied. "I remember looking at them when I was young. I liked to think you were looking at them too."

Anna and Elsa then held hands, but Anna pushed away, blushing slightly. "Oh.."

"No, it's okay. I...I like it."

Anna smiled and held Elsa's gloved hand again.

Elsa took off her gloves, casting them into the ocean. She then put her hands on Anna's shoulders, gazing into her little sister's eyes. "Anna, will you keep me safe?"

Anna nodded and smiled. "Of course I will. We're family."

Elsa blushed "Then Anna...may I kiss you?"

"W-what?!" Anna exclaimed and went bright red. "Elsa... we're sisters for crying out loud. We don't… We can't"

"I just...want to know how it feels. To kiss someone who truly loves me, who will do anything to keep me safe and happy."

"But Elsa... I don't love you… in a that way."

"Anna, be serious. You did all this for me, for a sister you thought was dead years ago," Elsa told her. "If that isn't true love in it's purest form, then what is?"

Anna then remembered something Elsa had told her when they were children, something she had always remembered to this day. "Putting someone else's needs before yours and proving to them that you will always be there for them."

Elsa smiled. "You remember."

Anna sighed. "Alright, but one kiss. That's all you're getting."

Elsa giggled. "Fair enough, captain."

Anna then closed her eyes and felt Elsa's hands on her cheeks.

Elsa then closed her eyes and leaned closer, whispering the words "I love you". Soon hers and Anna's lips touched, pressing against each other softly.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa as they kissed, holding her close. She knew this was strange, kissing her sister, but somehow it felt right.

Elsa then pulled away and touched foreheads with Anna. "Can I confess something?"

Anna smiled. "You can confess anything you want."

"That was my first kiss."

The two sisters then giggled loudly, their laughter echoing across the ocean.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Elsanna smooch!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, the Lost Requiem arrived in Sanguine Cay once again. After the rescue of her sister, Anna had decided her crew needed some time off before they hit the high seas once again.

Anna was looking out by the deck, taking a rest herself when Elsa showed up.

"So about last night..."

Anna was immediately reminded of the kiss she had with Elsa. In truth, she enjoyed it, and started to develop feelings for Elsa. But she's still with Ariel, and has feelings for Rapunzel. She started feeling dizzy because of the thoughts.

"About that... its... complicated," She scratched her head.

"I just wanted to say... I really do love you, and I mean it," Elsa admitted. "I don't know why, I don't know how... but I do."

"Er, well, I love you too Elsa, as much as I"m ashamed to say that..." She looked away. "But I'm still with Ariel. And um, something brought up..."

"What is it?"

"...I'm starting to fall for Punzie too."

"Punzie?" Elsa wondered.

"I thought about it in bed last night," Anna explained. "How I was worried about her and wanted to see her after Ariel told me she was okay. I guess like you said... it was love, I put her before myself, like I did with you and Ariel."

"It is love, indeed," Elsa replied. "I guess I can see why you like her too, and Ariel. It's fine. You should do was you heart tell you, Anna." She placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm just happy to be free, and to be with you once again. I hope I'm always on your mind, and in your heart."

Anna blushed softly. "So... do you wanna try kissing again?"

"Who am I to say no to that?" She started to giggle, then wrapped her arms around Anna, leaned in and kissed her softly.

Anna went red with surprise, but then slowly closed her eyes and kissed Elsa back. This kiss felt more sweet than the last, more full of love. Last night Anna hadn't been prepared for such a kiss, but now she was. She loved Elsa,

She loved Elsa more than anything at that moment. She didn't care anymore if it was a wrong thing to do. Nothing and no one will stop their newborn relationship.

Elsa then pulled back and looked at Anna with adoration in her eyes. "I love you," she said.

Anna smiled. "I love you too, Elsa."

xXx

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Eugene have been having an argument.

"I just don't understand..." Eugene questioned Rapunzel as he slicked his hair back, walking around mindlessly. "After all this time I thought you were dead... and now that you're back, all of a sudden you don't love me anymore?" He got down on his knees, hugged her legs and started to shed a tear. "How could you do this to me?"

"Eugene," Rapunzel explained herself. "I know it sounds so strange, but I've been having second thoughts about us lately. You know it is."

"What did I do wrong? Please tell me. I'll fix myself! I'll be a better man for you!"

"Eugene," Rapunzel put her hand on his cheek. "If you care about me, you'll understand. I still do love you, but more of as a friend."

He tried to hold back the tears and sniffed. "Okay," he said. "I'll do that. I'll be your friend. I care about you more than myself. If you're happy, that's all I want."

Rapunzel kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you"

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm still glad to be your friend."

Rapunzel hugged back. "I'm glad for that too."

After saying a few parting words, Rapunzel then left her cabin to find Ariel waiting outside.

"Sounds like your little walk went well." The half-mermaid remarked.

"So it's official," Rapunzel remarked. " I have broken up with Eugene." she leaned closer to Ariel and cupped her cheeks. "can be with you."

Ariel kissed Rapunzel softly. "So, all that need be done is for us to tell the captain the good news and maybe extend our little partnership to that sister of hers."

Rapunzel blushed, thinking of Elsa. "Just thinking about Elsa makes me swoon," Rapunzel admitted. "Just look at her and her gorgeous body! But hey I still love you."

"Let's go say hi to the captain."

Rapunzel and Ariel went over to the cabin to announce to good news, only to find out that Elsa and Anna were making out on the bed, fully naked but covered with a blanket.

"Oh my poseidon!" Ariel gasped.

Elsa and Anna then looked at Ariel and Punzie, very embarrassed.

"Oh, um…. hey girls," Anna nervously stuttered.

"What the heck is this, Anna!?" Rapunzel questioned Anna's little session with Elsa.

"Me?! what are you two doing here? haven't you girls heard of privacy?"

"We just wanted to come tell you that I broke up with Eugene so I could be with Ariel here," she looked at Ariel and smiled. "But we didn't come here expecting... whatever the heck this is!"

"Wait? you're with Ariel?"

Elsa looked up. "Wait I thought you and Ariel were engaged."

"We are," Anna reported.

"Oh dear..." Ariel gulped. "This is turning out to be... quite a complication."

Anna sighed. "Alright, alright, alright. Let's try working this out. Who is in love with who?"

"I'm in love with Ariel," Rapunzel stated. She then looked at Ariel. "But you're in love with Anna, and me."

"Yyyeahhh... thats true..." Ariel admitted.

"And you've got feelings for both Anna and Elsa," Ariel stated.

"I'm in love with Elsa and Ariel," Anna replied.

"and I love just Anna," Elsa put in.

"Wow Elsa, you're in love with your own sister huh?" Rapunzel said to her, cracking up.

"Love comes in all forms and since when have you had a crush on me," Anna remarked.

"Since jasmine," Rapunzel explained. "I cared about you a lot, but I was afraid to say anything, until Ariel came along. But when Ariel."

"Well..." Elsa blushed. "You and Ariel are quite attractive."

"Well that settles it then," Anna stated.

Anna got out of the bed and walked over to Rapunzel, crashing their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Rapunzel blushed and kissed back.

Anna pulled away. "I love you, Punzie."

Rapunzel smiled. "And I love you too, Captain."

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, we are," Elsa answered and gave her a wink. "Since Anna has been showing me how to make love, I'd like to practice what we've learnt."

Anna looked at the two. "C'mon girls, let's show our love."

Elsa and Ariel went over to them and started to kiss one another. The kiss eventually elevated into everyone taking off each other's clothes and started to have sex with one another.

Anna pushed Rapunzel onto the bed and began to eat her out. "Mmm, you taste good"

Elsa moaned as her pussy was taken by the fingers of Ariel, who had pressed her against the wall. "Oh god!"

Anna digged her tongue deep in Rapunzel, licking every part until she finally came, screaming in pleasure.

Elsa felt herself climax over Ariel's fingers, her wet creamy juices soaking her hand.

Anna looked at Elsa lustfully. "Cum already sis."

Elsa blushed and nodded.

Anna grinned and pulled Elsa away from Ariel and onto the bed, making out with her. Anna slid her tongue inside Elsa as she was kissing her.

"Let me get something for you." Elsa broke from a kiss for a moment and put on a strap on.

"We haven't tried dick, have we?" She looked at her little sister lustfully.

Anna blushed. "The fuck did you get that from?!"

"Hidden deep within the treasure chests you call your drawers. It's the best treasure I've ever found on this boat other than you." She proceeded to put the large member inside of Anna, who started to moan.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Elsa cooed.

Anna nodded and Elsa then pounded her non-stop, going faster and faster. "Ahhha!"

"Cum for me Annaaaaa!" She screamed too as she kept going.

Anna came fast and hard.

She panted for a moment and looked at Elsa. "And here I thought you were the submissive type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, even if we're sisters," she gave her a wink.

Ariel and Rapunzel were on the floor, making out with each other and rubbing their bodies together.

"Mmm, Ariel!" Rapunzel moaned.

Ariel then transformed her legs into a mermaid fin and grinded her smooth fish scales on Rapunzel's pussy

"Aaaah it feels so cold!" Rapunzel screamed as she felt the scales over her pussy. Ariel kissed every part of Rapunzel's face as she continued grinding her.

Ariel kept rubbing the scales on Rapunzel's folds as hard and as fast as she could.

"It tickles!" She couldn't help but giggle even if it was sexy time. "Who knew half-mermaids are so good at doing it?"

"You coming yet?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, OH, I can feel it!"

"Yahhhhh!" Rapunzel moaned as she climaxed.

Anna kissed Ariel as she got off Rapunzel. "How about you give me some of that mermaid love, Ari."

Elsa picked up Rapunzel and put her on the bed. "So you have a crush on me huh?"

Rapunzel nodded as Elsa kissed her and Anna kissed Ariel.

Soon all of them had came by each other over a dozen times and they all lay on the bed, holding one another

Anna panted softly. "So... we're all in love with each other now, huh?"

"I definitely am," Elsa remarked.

"and me," Rapunzel added.

"I know what to do," Anna said.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'd like to know too," Rapunzel added.

"Oh, I know what she's gonna say," Ariel said with a wink.

Anna took a deep breath. "Elsa, Punzie, will you marry me?"

Elsa blushed as Anna asked the important question. "Anna... I..."

"Come on, I know you'll say yes."

"YES, Anna! I will marry you!"

Anna then gave Elsa a big hug. She looked over to Rapunzel.

"How about you Punz?"

Rapunzel kissed Anna on the lips. "Yes, I will marry you, but if We're getting married. There's something we have to do."

"Tell me what is is and I'll do it."

"We need to go my homeland and ask for my family's permission. I know it sounds stupid, but I am, or was, royalty."

"Well in that case, let's go do that, right away."

Anna began to get out of bed before the girls started giggling behind her.

"Umm, Anna, I would recommend you put some pants on first."

Anna looked down and saw her naked body. "Ah... thanks punz."

Anna put on her clothes and headed out on deck, ready to tell the crew to set sail for Rapunzel's homeland.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And lo a happy poly relationship is born. Special thanks to Nona for helping me write this sexy chapter : 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A new day dawned as the lost Requiem sailed towards Rapunzel's homeland of Corona. For Anna, it felt like waiting for ages, as she was very much excited, but agitated to ask Rapunzel's parents for her hand in marriage.

Rapunzel went over to her and touched her shoulder to reassure her that things will be fine.

Anna smiled. "I just hope they accept me."

"You helped save my kingdom, i'm sure they'll accept you," Rapunzel reminded Anna.

Anna remembered that day. Her crew had found a buried treasure in a cave in Rapunzel's homeland, but had accidentally released a group of demonic spirits in the kingdom. Thankfully, Anna had defeated them and Rapunzel had joined her crew to show her thanks for saving her.

"We're nearing Corona now, Captain!" Kristoff called to them.

"Good," Anna stated. "Does my coat and hat look okay?"

"You look fine, although you do have a bit of chocolate around your mouth," Rapunzel then picked the chocolate from the side of Anna's mouth and ate it. "There, nice and smart."

Anna chuckled. "Oh punzie, when we're all married, you're definitely gonna be the woman of the house."

"Technically we're all gonna be women of the house, or ship in this case," Rapunzel said.

Elsa then joined them on the deck, seeing the kingdom of Corona on the horizon. "So this is where you grew up?"

"Not exactly," Rapunzel stated. "You see I was born a princess, but I was kidnapped when I was a baby. Eugene rescued me and I found my way back home. I stayed with my birth parents for a bit before," She then looked at Anna lovingly. "Your wonderful sister came along."

Anna blushed in a rather adorable manner.

"And you haven't been back here since?"

"Are you kidding? Being a pirate with Anna has been the best part of my life!" Rapunzel cheered.

"But we're pirates," Elsa then stated. "Shouldn't we be arrested once we dock?"

"Not to worry Elsa. After I saved this place a couple years back, they became a lot more accepting to pirates," Anna informed her.

"Well that's a relief," Elsa said as she wiped her brow.

"Besides, as long as we keep a low profile, we'll be fine."

The ship then docked at the port and Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel disembarked. "Keep the ship warm for us Kristoff!"

"And you be safe over there," Kristoff called to them. "I know you've got guns, Anna, but the girls don't so be careful."

"Oh, calm down."

"Fine." Kristoff sighed. "But make sure you have fun.

Anna smiled "we will."

They all headed into the city.

The group arrived in a large square where a group of citizens were dancing.

Elsa looked at Anna, confused. "Do I want to know?"

Anna looked confused at Elsa. "What's wrong? It's just a bunch of people dancing"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because that's what people do here!" Rapunzel told her. "This place isn't called the kingdom of happiness for nothing."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I love this already."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Elsa," Anna replied.

"Let's just do what we came here to do, okay?"

"Fine," Anna then looked at Rapunzel. "Alright Punzie, lead the way."

"The castle's this way," Rapunzel stated, pointing. "Follow me."

Anna and Elsa followed Rapunzel to the castle, Anna remembering the little victory celebration that was held here when she saved the kingdom.

They soon reached the castle, walking into the main hall.

"Well, well, well," A voice called to the group as they entered the castle. "Look who's back."

Rapunzel turned to see a woman with dark black hair and a brown jacket leaning up against the wall. "Cassandra?"

The woman walked out of the shadows to reveal her face. "Raps."

Rapunzel squealed and hugged the woman. "I missed you!"

"You know this girl, Punz?" Anna wondered.

"Oh this is Cassandra," Rapunzel introduced the woman. "She was my best friend back when I lived here."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Anna said.

"I already know who you are, Anna Stone," Cassandra remarked. "Everyone around here knows you are. You're a goddamn hero. But question is, what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, I came to get Mom and Dad's permission," Rapunzel explained. "Anna and me we're kinda... engaged."

Cassandra blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh well, then congratulations."

Rapunzel hugged her friend again. "You're totally invited to the wedding."

Cassandra hugged Rapunzel back, smiling softly.

"I guess I'll take you to your parents then."

"Thanks."

They were all led into the throne room, where the king and queen were in the middle of an important meeting.

"Maybe we should wait," Anna muttered.

The king then noticed the group. "Ariana look! Our daughter is home!"

The Queen smiled with joy. "Oh Rapunzel!"

"Too late," Rapunzel responded.

Anna sighed. "Here we go again."

The King and Queen rushed over and hugged Rapunzel tightly.

"Why have you come home, dear?" The Queen wondered.

Rapunzel blushed in a rather awkward manner. "Mother, father, I wish to take my lover and captain, Anna as my wife."

"You're getting married?" Her father perked in interest.

"Well, not yet, but I wanted to ask your permission first."

Her parents smiled. "Do not worry, child. You are free to wed your friend here. In fact, we could hold the ceremony here, if you want."

"We'll consider it," Anna stated.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll head back to the ship," Elsa stated.

"Go right ahead Elsa, and be sure to get comfy. Punzie and I are gonna be a while."

"Don't have too much fun," Elsa smirked as she left them in peace.

xXx

The following night, a grand royal ball was held in the lovely castle of Corona, for Anna and Rapunzel's honour. Thousands of guests populated the place, talking, wandering, and dancing in glee.

 _Ding, ding, ding!_ The King of Corona tapped his wine glass with a spoon. "May I have your utmost attention, everyone?"

Suddenly, the room was filled with silence as all glued their eyes to the King.

"As you all know, tonight, we are celebrating the engagement of our dear daughter, Princess Rapunzel, and her soon-to-be wife, Captain Anna Stone. Our daughter has chosen the right person: Anna is a strong, diligent and empowering woman who proves that women are the true heroes of the world. I am proud of her, and for Rapunzel for seeing the beautiful qualities in her. May you both love and cherish one another til death do you part. Cheers to Rapunzel and Anna!"

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered for Anna and Rapunzel, breaking into a loud applause.

Anna, Rapunzel and Cassandra were quietly sat on the table not too far away from the King and Queen. After listening to the heartfelt message of the King, Anna and Rapunzel shed tears while Cassandra gave them both a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'd have to admit, your father is sweet, Raps. Even my dad, who's captain of the guard, never says anything like that to me."

"I agree so much," said Anna as she added to Cassandra's revelation. "My father… I never liked him. He probably didn't like me either. He was a bad guy to me and Elsa, and we just… we just didn't get along very well. Living with him was torture. So, we ran away."

Anna's tears kept falling, remembering the painful moments in her life. She leaned in to Rapunzel's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I wish I had a father like yours, Punz…"

"Hey, don't worry," Rapunzel hugged her tight as she reassured her. "You're a part of our family now." She lightly caressed Anna's cheeks. "Enough of the sappiness, Why don't we have some fun tonight?"

Just then, Rapunzel stood up from her chair and picked Anna up, twirling her into her arms. "Let's dance, shall we?"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, while Anna wrapped her hands around Rapunzel's neck, swaying slowly to the solemn music. They danced the night away, minutes passing, gazing into each other's soulful eyes in sweet silence.

But then Rapunzel looked around the room and noticed that Cassandra was gone.

"Hey Anna," her eyes wide opened as she started to panic inside. "I can't find Cass… I have to go look for her." She abruptly let go of Anna. "I'll be back soon, okay? Stay here." She started to walk away, but Anna grabbed her hand, pulled her back and leaned in to kiss her with fiery passion. Rapunzel couldn't resist, kissing Anna back delightfully.

Anna pulled back, blushing softly. "I just couldn't let you leave without kissing you."

Rapunzel giggled at her, touched by her action. "Okay, thank you Anna! I'll see you soon, love you!"

"Hope you find her!"

Rapunzel left Anna as she frantically searched for Cassandra. She ended up outside of the room.

And there stood Cassandra, by the balcony, looking down.

Rapunzel gently approached her, feeling a little nervous. "Heyyy Cass! You um, having some alone time?"

"What do you think, Raps?" Cassandra replied in a bored tone, not looking at her.

"Eheheh… yeah, I guess so." Rapunzel's nervousness started getting more noticeable.

"Look, I'm just tired, okay?" Cassandra excused to Rapunzel about her reason to be on the balcony.

"Tired of the party?"

"Tired of you always leaving me like this!" Cassandra suddenly turned around and faced Rapunzel. "You always leave me for so long, and if you do come back, it's only for a few days and now you're out again? Why? Do you hate this place so much? Huh?"

"Cass, there's nothing I can do about that," Rapunzel's heart sank. "It's my job and to be honest, my life is so much better when I'm out there."

"But what about me? What about your parents? What about everyone? Why do you always think of yourself but never me? And my situation? My life is hard enough as it is without you, Raps. You leaving again just… makes it worse."

Rapunzel couldn't think of what else to say.

Just then, Anna arrived and went to the both of them. "Hey girls, what's wrong?"

"Me and Cass are just having a… disagreement," Rapunzel responded glumly.

"Whatever is going on with you two, just know that love will thaw a frozen heart."

"A frozen what?" Cass questioned her seriously.

"Love conquers hate," Anna clarified herself. "If you both learn to love one another, this fight wouldn't happen, and the world will be a better place!"

"She's right," Rapunzel added, knowing what to say. "I may not like staying here that often, but if anything, you make my stay worthwhile. I always miss you when I'm out there in the seas, and no matter how far I'll go, you're always in my mind. I love you, Cass."

The anger and sorrow in Cassandra slowly dissipated. "Well… thanks, Raps. That was… sweet of you. I guess I just didn't get to listen to your side."

"Well now you know," Rapunzel said as she was relieved to tell the truth. She leaned in and pressed her lips on Cassandra's.

Anna was quite surprised at how they ended their argument like this, but she was glad for the both them.

Rapunzel pulled back and smiled. "I've been meaning to do that for the longest time."

Cassandra grinned, admitting that she liked the kiss too. "That felt good."

They both hugged each other tight, with Anna joining in after in a big group hug.

The next morning, Anna and Rapunzel were ready to head back to the Lost Requiem. They were on the ship, about to set sail.

"Thanks everyone! We had a lovely time," Rapunzel said to the crowd watching, including her parents. "Until next time!"

Rapunzel and Anna waved at everyone, and joining in were the rest of the crew. As Rapunzel waved, she saw Cassandra and locked eyes on her. Cassandra smiled and waved back.

"Anchors away!" Kristoff announced as the ship sailed away from Corona.

Anna and Rapunzel smiled as they sailed away, bound for a wonderful future together with Elsa and Ariel.

xXx

 **Author's note:** For those wondering who the fuck cassandra is, she's from the tangeled cartoon that's been aring for a while now. I think I got her character right, so thanks again to Nona for helping with her scenes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Lost Requiem was being thrashed in a large storm. They had set off from Corona a few days earlier, on their way back to Sanguine Cay, but the storm had proved to be a harsh obstacle.

"That's one monster of a storm out there," Elsa admitted.

"Don't worry, sis, we'll be out of it soon," Anna comforted her.

"I hope so." Elsa felt queasy. "Oooh boy."

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just… I've felt sick all morning."

"Elsa, you don't look so hot."

Elsa then threw up on the floor, regurgitating a thick green mucus. "Oh damn."

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with you," Anna remarked as she picked up her sister. "Let's take you downstairs and see if Ariel can figure out what's up."

"Ariel?"

"Yeah, she's got all sorts of magical do-hickeys. At least one of them should tell us what's making you puke everywhere."

"Oh no…." Elsa slowly said. "I know exactly what this is?"

"Wait? You do?"

"Anna…. I think I'm pregnant."

Anna's eyes widened. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," Elsa replied. "It's the morning sickness."

"How? You haven't had sex with anyone... have you?"

"Well..." Elsa looked down. "When you and Punzie were celebrating, Ariel and I cracked open some of your rum and... things got heated."

"How did- Never mind, but Ariel needs to know this."

Elsa covered her mouth as she felt vomit in her mouth. "Oooooh."

"If you're gonna throw up, at least do it over the side so we don't have to constantly swab the decks."

"No... I can control it..." Elsa groaned, but she then threw up on the floor again. "Sorry."

Anna sighed. "God help us."

Anna headed down to the galley in search of Ariel. "Ari!, Ari you there!" She called out.

"Huh?" Ariel looked over from a half eaten scone. "What is it, Anna?"

"We've got a situation."

"And it concerns me how?"

"You're the cause of the situation."

"Oh shit... it's Elsa isn't it."

"She's pregnant, Ariel."

"I know. I'm the one who got her pregnant."

"So she told me."

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know. All I know is she's throwing up all over my ship."

Ariel sighed. "Anna, you can't let this pregnancy continue. Elsa is going to die."

"What?!"

"A human woman can't give birth to a mermaid child. It's not physically possible."

"But you're a mermaid aren't you?"

"Yes, my father was human. Human men can get mermaids pregnant. Mermaid women can get other mermaids pregnant, since there's no mer-men, but if we get human women pregnant without proper care... well they end up like Elsa."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. I know there are abortion spells in mermaid magic, but I never learned them."

"Well, that's just great," Anna remarked.

"There is one way thought... although it's a long shot."

"Whatever it is, it's better than nothing."

"We travel to the mermaid kingdom and find a solution there."

"And how do you plan on getting us there?"

"I don't even know where it is. All I know is that my mother was from there."

"Of course you don't."

"But I do have a hint of where it is," Ariel then pointed out "She always said if you followed the brightest star in the sky, you would eventually find it."

"We'll have to wait till nightfall before we can set sail then."

"Well, isn't the sun a star?" Ariel joked.

A lightbulb went on in Anna's head. "Ariel, you're a genius."

"I am?"

"Yes! If we follow the sun, we'll find the mermaids!"

"Wow... I never really thought of that but what exactly do you mean by 'follow the sun'?"

"Just point the ship in the direction of the sun and keep sailing."

"But how will we know when we're there?"

"I don't know, but it's the only thing we've got. Go round up the crew and tell them what's going on."

"Aye aye."

xXx

Before long, the Lost Requiem was on the move, following the setting sun.

Anna yawned as she sat on the deck. "Anyone see anything?"

"Nothing here, Anna," Rapunzel reported.

"Me neither, captain," Kristoff added.

Ariel sat nearby, clearly bored. "We should've found it by now."

"Has anyone been to check on Elsa?" Anna wondered.

"I have," Rapunzel answered. "She's okay."

"Not throwing up?"

"No, just feeling bad inside."

Ariel groaned. "Oh this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Ari," Anna said. "You and Elsa were drunk at the time. You weren't fully in control of yourselves."

Ariel nodded. "I know." Just then, Ariel's head perked up. She held out a hand towards Anna. "Stop the ship!"

Anna held up her hand and Kristoff ordered the crew to drop anchor.

"I'm feeling something. I don't know what, but...I feel like this is where we need to be."

Anna looked out. "Are you sure? This is probably the emptiest part of the ocean I've been in."

Ariel stood on the edge of the deck, diving gracefully into the ocean.

"And there she goes," Rapunzel remarked.

After about a minute, Ariel surfaced. "This is it!"

"What do you mean? What's down there?" Anna asked her.

"Jump in and I'll show you!"

"Ariel, none of us can breath underwater, except you remember?"

"Oh, for Poseidon's sake, just come on! Leave the rest to me."

"Are you sure we should?" Rapunzel wondered.

"We should," Anna agreed. "But Ariel, if we drown down there, it's on you."

Anna and Rapunzel then jumped into the water with Ariel.

"All right. Now just hold on a moment." Ariel cast a spell on both girls, causing mask-like bubbles to form over their faces. "There."

Anna breathed slowly. "Hey, this kinda works."

"Of course it does. I wouldn't do it if it didn't."

"Alright, let's go see what you found," Anna stated.

Ariel led them into the depths, and they saw a huge underwater palace not far from them. "That has to be it."

"Wow!" Rapunzel looked on in awe. "Who do you think built this?"

"Someone who can probably help my sister," Anna answered her.

Ariel led them in inside of the palace, seeing that it was quiet and dark. "I don't like the looks of this place."

"Is anyone even here?" Anna wondered.

Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath them.

A series of large candles suddenly lit the ceiling of the palace enlightening the halls.

At the other side of the palace was a large throne and sitting on it was a large mermaid with golden scales and a crown in her black hair. "Who enters my palace?"

Ariel stared in awe. "M-Mother...?"

The mermaid blinked at Ariel in shock. "Ariel? Is that you?"

"Mother!" Anna exclaimed. Ariel swam up and hugged her mother. "I missed you!"

Anna swam over to Ariel. "I thought you told me your family was being held hostage by Hans."

"Yeah. 'Was.'"

"I bribed the guard to let them out."

The large mermaid looked at Anna. "I am Queen Posidea, Ruler of the mermaids and sovereign of the ocean. I see you know my child."

"She's my fiancee, Mother," Ariel told her.

"Oh!" Posidea's eyes lit up. "You're the one she told me about."

"She told you about me?"

"I wrote to her and my father while they were in jail," Ariel stated. "I told them all about you, and how I was going to have you help me to save them."

"And indeed you did. When the guard freed me from the cursed bonds that Admiral Westerguard was using to hold me and your father hostage, we swam out of that cell as fast as I could," Posidea added. "I made sure your father got back to his cabin safe and sound before returning to this lair of mine."

"Oh that's wonderful to hear!" Ariel chirped.

"Hate to break up the family reunion here," Rapunzel put in. "But we are here for a reason, remember?"

"Right. Mother, we need your help."

"I will do as much as I can, my child," Posidea responded.

"You see, I spent the night with a human girl, and we both were drunk, and, well..."

"Is Anna the one who is with child?"

"No, but my sister is," Anna corrected her.

"I see. A polyamorous relationship then. and where is this young woman?"

"On my boat, covering the deck in her vomit," Anna explained.

"I understand. I know exactly what to do. Child, would you lead the way?"

Ariel led her mother to the surface, climbing aboard the Lost Requiem.

Posidea surfaced beside the ship, her immense form dwarfing the ship.

"What the fuck is that?" Kristoff wondered.

"It's my future mother in law," Anna told him, who had just got onto the boat.

"Mother," Ariel called, "could you shrink down a bit? My friends might feel a bit uncomfortable with you being that big."

"As you wish," Posidea agreed. She then shrank to human size, her golden fin becoming a pair of legs.

"Thanks." Ariel hugged her mother.

Posidea hugged her back. "I always did enjoy the human form."

Anna brought out a very weary looking Elsa.

"Oh my god, I'm hallucinating," Elsa groaned. "Why is there a strange lady on the ship?"

"She's the one who's gonna save your life Els," Anna said.

"Elsa," Ariel explained, "this is my mother."

Elsa blushed. "Your mother is hot."

Posidea walked over to Elsa and cupped her cheeks. "Do not fret, child, I will help you." She then placed her hand on Elsa's belly and began to chant in latin.

Elsa's body began to glow as Posidea pulled her hand away, a medium sized yellow orb of light phasing out of her.

Elsa stared at the queen, confused. "What did you do?"

"I have removed the child from you, Elsa," Posidea explained.

"R-removed?"

"She took it out of you," Ariel explained. "If the baby was left to grow inside you, you would have probably died."

"But...what happens to the baby now?"

"I will not kill it, but I will make sure that it is put to good use." The orb of light then transformed into a warm golden glow that showered Elsa in light. "The child's light is now yours, Elsa."

Elsa felt confused. "Wait, what just happened?"

"The child became a part of you Elsa. It's spirit has merged with yours."

Elsa felt herself feel stronger, faster. "Wow… it's like I got supercharged.

Posidea looked at Ariel and smiled. "I must go now child. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Ariel hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mother, for everything."

Posidea held her close. "You are the greatest daughter a mother has ever had." Posidea then pulled back and leaped back into the ocean, returning to her true state. "Fare thee well, My daughter's friends." And with that she disappeared into the ocean.

Anna looked over the deck and smiled. "Thank you, Queen Posidea."

Kristoff then stood in the crows nest with a pair of binoculars. "Umm, Anna. We've got a problem."

"What is it?" Anna wondered.

Elsa then looked over the other side of the ship. "Oh sweet mercy."

Closing in on their position was a group of navy ships, armed with cannons and possibly carrying over a dozen soldiers.

"That's Hans's ship," Ariel stated, recognising one of the ships.

"Well... looks like we've got a fight on our hands," Anna admitted.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Just one more chapter to go and then the epilouge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The crew of the Lost Requiem moved to their battle stations with their captain, Anna, taking the wheel at the stern of the ship. She knew that Hans, their enemy, would move to attack as quickly as possible and as such, they had to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Navy fleet closing in captain," Kristoff reported.

"Hoist the sails higher!" Anna ordered. "We need more speed!"

"We're giving her all she's got!" Kristoff replied.

Anna looked on ahead, seeing a group of storm clouds in front of them. "I'm gonna try and lose them in that storm, everyone hold on!"

The ships headed towards the storm, a large wind causing the boat to rock back and forth, side to side.

"They're still tailing us!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Crap!" Anna snarled.

A large whirlpool then appeared in front of them, which gave Anna an idea.

"Oh no," Elsa muttered.

"Anna, you're not serious?" Ariel inquired.

"That whirlpool will tear those navy boats apart," Anna remarked.

"And us as well!" Elsa argued.

"Not if I'm careful."

Anna's ship began to curve around the edge of the whirlpool, the strong winds and currents threatening to pull the ship under.

"We're not gonna make it!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Oh ye... of little... Faith!" Anna strained at the wheel

The ship soon pulled away from the whirlpool, two of the navy ships being sucked into it.

"All right!" Ariel cheered.

"Wait a sec," Elsa pointed out. "Hans's flagship wasn't sucked in. It's still following us."

"Crapbaskets," Anna growled. "Everyone, prepare to be boarded. If we can't outrun them, we'll fight them where we stand!"

Kristoff ordered the crew to drop anchor there, and Anna and the others readied their weapons.

"If you're going down, take those bastards with you!" Anna cried.

Elsa held out a sword next to Anna. "Anna, Can I confess something?"

"What is it?"

"I've... never been in a fight before."

Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "If you're nervous, you can always go hide down in the hold."

"No, I'm here to fight by your side, and I'll do it, regardless of my fear."

"That sounds like something a true pirate would say," Anna smirked.

"I learned from the best," Elsa replied."If I die...I'll wait for you."

"And we'll all do the same. We're family. No one gets left behind in a family."

The navy ship then pulled up beside them and fired grappling hooks into the ship.

"Don't attack until I give the word," Anna silently told her friends.

A group of navy soldiers then ran onto the lost requiem from a gang plank and pointed their rifles at Anna and the crew.

Anna looked at them aggressively, carefully waiting for the right moment to strike.

A familiar figure then walked onto the ship, analysing the situation with his one eye, a devilish smirk on his face. "Well, well, well, we meet once again, Captain Siren."

"Admiral Westerguard," Anna remarked. "To what do we owe the pleasure."

Hans chuckled. "You know very well what I'm here for."

"Well, I have something to say to you. If you want my sister..." She drew her cutlasses. "Then come! And! Get her!"

"Now, now, captain, let's not do anything we both might regret," Hans told her. "You strike me down, and my men here will shoot you on sight."

"He's right, Anna," Kristoff told her.

"And when your hounds kill me," Anna countered, "my crew will tear them apart."

"Please," Hans put her down. "Your crew may be fierce, Captain, but my men are the best trained soldiers in the navy, so why don't you just hand over Elsa and that traitorous mermaid girlfriend of yours, and we'll call it even."

"Never!" Anna shot back.

Hans sighed. "So be it. Men, take aim and when I give the word... fire."

The soldiers then cocked their guns and trained them on the crew.

Anna glared at him. "You sadistic bastard."

"Hmph, flattery will get you nowhere," Hans remarked. "Fire."

"NO!" Anna shouted. "Hans...let them go. It's me you want."

Hans held up his hand and the soldiers put down their weapons. "I'm glad you came to your senses, captain."

"Anna, you're not serious," Elsa wondered.

Anna then looked at Elsa, giving her a playful wink.

Elsa then realised that Anna was about to trick Hans and kept quiet.

"I'm going to make you a deal, Hans. I'll surrender to you, on the condition that you let the rest of my crew go."

"That doesn't sound very fair to me," Hans gestured. "But if Elsa and Ariel surrender alongside you, then I will consider it."

"You've tormented them long enough."

"And you haven't? You don't think they'd rather be free, with a life to live, with husbands to love and care for them?"

"You're delusional if you believe that is freedom."

"I believe that is the way things will and always will be," Hans explained himself. "and I will take good care of Ariel and Elsa in educating them in those beliefs."

"Well, then I'm here to say... consider class dismissed!" Anna then punched Hans in the face and lept back, pulling out her cutlasses.

Hans wiped the blood off his chin with his metal hand. "That was... rather interesting. I'll be sure to give you a quick and honourable death."

"Anna be careful!" Elsa called to her.

"Oh look she's all concerned," Hans remarked. "Now you see what you do, Anna? Your torment makes those around you become your servants, slaves even."

"Elsa is my fiancée, Hans," Anna growled. "and the only one who keeps people as slaves in this world, is people like you."

Hans pulled out his sword. "Then... en garde."

Anna rushed at him and their swords clashed, with Anna pushing Hans back.

Hans then kicked Anna in the stomach, knocking her to her feet.

"Anna!" Ariel cried.

"Come on, we gotta help her!" Elsa called.

"I'm all for that," Rapunzel agreed.

The group then began to fight Hans's soldiers.

"Looks, like your boys are a little distracted, Hans," Anna smirked as she and Hans duelled.

"No matter," Hans replied. "This little chapter will be over soon, and I will be the victor."

"We'll see about that," Anna snarled and they clashed swords again.

Meanwhile, down in the galley, Ariel had cornered two soldiers and was duelling them with her magic.

As she knocked out one of them with her fist, the other called her over.

"Traitor!" He growled, pointing his crossbow, but then he was hit over the head with a rolling pin.

"Now, why did that guy have to mess up my kitchen like that," Tiana remarked.

"Sorry, Ti," Ariel excused.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Tiana smiled.

Back on deck, the battle was raging on. Anna and Hans were now on the rigging of the ship, duelling swords.

"I wonder how you'll look with TWO eyepatches?" Anna taunted.

"Very funny, Captain," Hans remarked. "But I have the high ground." Hans then used his sword to cut the rigging beneath him.

Anna grabbed the rigging just above where it had been cut, hanging on and climbing up after Hans.

The two eventually climbed up onto the top of the mast, Anna on one side and Hans on the opposite.

"It's over, Hans!" Anna snarled. "My crew's been swabbing the deck with yours. You lost."

"Come here and tell me that to my face," Hans argued.

"No, thank you."

Hans smiled. "Alright have it your way." Hans tossed his sword away. "I surrender."

"Really? You of all people, surrendering?"

"I'm being genuine, Anna. You and your crew have already beaten me. I give up."

"I don't buy it."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "What's your game?"

"No game here," Hans remarked.

Anna began to walk towards him, pulling out her pistol. "Stay right where you are."

"I have no intention to move," Hans stated.

"Bullshit," Anna replied.

"All right, All right," Hans chuckled. "You got me red-handed, or should I say... metal handed." Hans then thrust out his metal hand and a blast of magic fired from it. Anna didn't have time to dodge and was knocked off the mast by the blast, landing on the deck below.

"ANNA!" Elsa shrieked.

Hans then used his magic to float down to the deck as everyone gathered around Anna.

Elsa and Rapunzel rushed to Anna's side. "Anna, Anna, wake up!"

Hans chuckled. "By the authority of the royal navy, I charge you all with the crime of piracy and hereby place you under arrest."

Ariel then arrived on the deck. "Oh no..."

Elsa broke down and began sobbing, holding Anna close to her.

"Men, place them in irons," Hans ordered.

Ariel's face contorted into a mask of rage. She grabbed a sword and began cutting down every soldier in sight.

Hans suddenly grabbed her by the neck with his metal hand. "Well, well, well, if isn't the traitor."

"Let go of me!" Ariel growled.

Hans let her go and dropped on the deck and panted heavily.

"You're lucky I'm letting you live, Ariel."

"You killed the woman we loved, you monster," Ariel accused him.

"Technically, you did, since it was you and that mother of yours that led me to you."

"W-what?!"

Hans nodded. "You didn't think I'd let your mother escape without some way to track her magic from halfway across the ocean, did you?"

"Then…. When she saved Elsa….."

"You were lit up like a Christmas tree."

Ariel felt shocked, knowing she had unknowingly caused Anna's death.

Hans smirked. "Go ahead, cry about it. No mermaid tears can save Anna."

Ariel began to cry and growl in anger. She felt something rising deep within her, a magic that was built on rage and vengeance, a power that embodied how she truly felt at that moment.

Ariel opened her eyes, now glowing green. She looked at Hans with a venomous glare.

"What's that supposed to do? Scare me?" Hans laughed.

Ariel's eyes glowed brighter.

"No….. What are you doing?!" Hans demanded.

Ariel kept staring at Hans with her glowing green eyes.

Hans looked at his metal hand as it began to melt. "What?! No…. No!"

Ariel kept staring as hard as she could, concentrating all the energy she could muster on Hans and his form.

"No!" Hans cried as his body then combusted into flames, charring him to a cinder.

Ariel then closed her eyes and panted.

"A-Ariel?" Rapunzel wondered.

"How did you do that?" Elsa wondered.

Ariel then looked at them. "I tapped deep into my inner mermaid power."

Suddenly, the group then heard a cough.

"Ughhhh…. " Anna's voice groaned. "What happened…. And why does the deck smell like burning flesh."

"Anna!" Elsa cheered in joy, hugging her tightly. "You're alive!"

Anna smiled. "Hey Elsa…Can you not hug me so tight? I think I cracked a rib, Ow."

Elsa pulled away and kissed Anna's lips. "Ariel must have revived you."

Anna then looked at Hans's burned remains. "Well…. I guess that also explains the pile of burned flesh over there."

Ariel smiled. "I saved you Anna, because we all love you."

Anna looked at her in an endearing manner. "You never cease to amaze me, Ari."

xXx

Some time later, as the sun was going down and all the bodies had been thrown off the deck of the ship, Anna was out on deck, a white bandage around her chest.

Elsa, Ariel and Rapunzel joined her, Elsa carrying a bottle of rum.

Anna smiled. "Oh, hey girls."

"You alright, Anna?" Elsa wondered.

"Considering I died and came back to life today, I'd say I'm pretty good," Anna remarked.

"Well, at least we can probably make a quick buck by saying your jesus now," Rapunzel joked.

"I doubt many people would believe that, Punzie," Elsa stated.

Anna laughed softly. "Girls, don't make me laugh, my sides hurt enough as it is."

Elsa and Rapunzel each kissed Anna's cheeks. "Fair enough," Elsa said.

"They're holding a little victory celebration down there," Rapunzel informed her. "You wanna come down?"

"I'd rather enjoy some peace and quiet," Anna replied.

"Suit yourself, Captain," Rapunzel accepted.

"So… what's our plan now?" Elsa wondered.

"I'm not sure, sis," Anna admitted. "I'd never think we'd kill Hans."

"Well, all it took was for a certain mermaid to get real mad about you," Elsa giggled.

"You're pretty mad about me too," Anna smirked.

"Careful, Anna," Elsa and Ariel cooed.

Anna breathed in. "Mmmmm, that air feels good."

"You know what else feels good?" Elsa asked.

"What?"

"That we've got some time to ourselves," Elsa said, leaning in and pressing her lips to Anna's.

Anna kissed back, holding Elsa in the sunset.

When they pulled away, they touched foreheads, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I think we should make the most of this, Elsa," Anna stated.

"Me too, and I know just the thing to make it worthwhile," Elsa replied. "We should settle down, the four of us and live out our lives in peace?"

"You mean we should get married?"

"Actually…." Rapunzel began. "We've been having second thoughts about that."

"You see, considering what we've been through together recently, marriage doesn't really sound too appealing," Ariel added.

"So we should just live together, no marriage, but maybe we could have a baby between the four of us." Elsa finished.

"Whatever makes you girls happy." Anna accepted and with that confirmation, all four of them kissed one another.


	11. Epilogue

Epilouge

The next morning, Anna was in her cabin, writing in her journal. This would probably be the final entry she would make into it, but she didn't care. She would be leaving her pirate life behind now to spend it with three of the most beautiful women in the world.

"You wanted to see me, Anna?" Kristoff said, poking his head through the cabin door.

Anna smiled. "Come on in big guy."

Kristoff walked over to her. "Writing your memoirs one last time?"

"More or less," She admitted.

"I suppose you and the girls have planned where you're gonna stay, huh."

"Punzie's family has a mansion on the coast of an island not far from here," Anna explained. "It's in a good spot and I think we'll all be happy there."

"We're gonna miss you, Anna."

"I know big guy," Anna admitted. "But I'm sure they'll be in the good safe hands of my replacement."

"Replacement? Who would that be?"

Anna smirked. "Go look in the mirror, Kristoff."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Anna… you're not serious?"

"Oh i'm deadly serious," Anna nodded. "You're the perfect guy to lead this little outfit."

"I'll do you proud, Anna."

Anna kissed his cheek. "I know you will."

xXx

Elsa was out on deck, looking over at the ocean. She enjoyed the rush of the wind in her hair and the smell of saltwater in her nose. She was wearing her wedding gown from her aborted marriage to Hans.

Ariel then joined her. "Oh, hey Elsa."

"Hey, Ari," Elsa replied.

Ariel then noticed Elsa's clothing. "You're wearing your wedding dress!"

"I figured it would be a bit poetic. I arrived on this tub in it and now I'm leaving in it."

Ariel chuckled. "I understand."

Elsa kissed her lips. "Just between you and me, you're going to be a great mother."

Ariel smiled. "I'll try and get myself pregnant this time."

Anna walked over to them. "Good morning ladies, ready to start our new life?"

"Just waiting to get there, Captain," Ariel stated. "And for a certain ex-Princess."

"I'm here!" Rapunzel called out. She climbed onto the deck wearing a pinkish dress with puffy shoulders. "What do you girls think?"

"It looks good on you, Punzie," Anna admitted.

"Land Ahoy!" One of the crew called to them.

Anna and the girls saw the island with the large manor house onto it, the location where they would be spending the rest of their lives.

"Well, this is it," Ariel said.

"Till death do us part," Elsa added.

All four of them held hands as the ship arrived at the shore.

There were cries of joy and tears as Anna and her lovers left the ship, Kristoff and a few of the cabin boys carrying down supplies for them.

"Alright, that should be enough food for you girls to last for a while," Kristoff said. "There should be a boat to the mainland, so you'll be able to get to a market and Elsa said she was gonna pull a few favours to get your family's fortune moved here?"

Elsa nodded. "I have, it was one of the agreements I made with Anna when we met."

"So that's everything then?"

"There's Ariel's magic stuff, can't exactly have her without that."

"Fair point," Ariel accepted.

"Alright," Anna sniffed a little bit. "I guess this is goodbye then."

Kristoff pulled Anna into a big hug. "You be safe, feisty pants. You've not only been a good captain, but you've been one of the best friends I've ever had."

"The same for you, Kristoff," Anna hugged him back tightly. "You keep good care of my ship, okay?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Of course, I will."

Anna smiled. "Good, because if you break my ship, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Kristoff laughed. "I'll be on my best behaviour with her."

Anna pulled back from the hug and held her lover's' hands. "Goodbye, my beloved crew. Thank you for everything and may you continue to be the best under your new captain."

Kristoff took Anna's hat and put it on his head. "Huh, it's smaller than I thought."

"You'll grow into it," Rapunzel joked.

Anna and the others then watched the Lost Requiem depart, leaving them on the island to begin their life anew.

"So… what shall we do first?" Elsa inquired.

"I know what I'm doing first," Rapunzel nudged Elsa's arm. "Seeing as we're the only ones dressed up, I think we should have a little private ball."

Elsa blushed. "I wouldn't mind that, but I can't dance."

"I'll teach you," Rapunzel smirked.

Anna and the others went into the house and Anna and Ariel went up to the master bedroom.

"Wow, it's so spacious," Ariel commented. "Are we all gonna sleep in this big bed?"

"Well, I don't want us all getting cold," Anna admitted.

Ariel kissed Anna's lips. "It's crazy isn't it. It used to be me and you and now it's grown to me, you, Elsa and Punzie."

"Maybe we should find more people to love," Anna joked.

"No, I'm fine with things as they are. Don't want junior having too many mommies."

"We're not calling the baby junior," Anna remarked.

"Well, what would you call the baby, bearing in mind I'm going to be carrying them."

Anna thought for a moment. "I suppose I could call the baby by my middle name."

"Middle name? You never said you had one?"

"Didn't think it was important," Anna remarked.

"So… what is it?"

Anna smiled. "Rosalinn."

xXx

 _Eighteen years later…._

On the shore of the island of Arendelle, a young half-mermaid girl with strawberry-blonde hair was lying on the beach. Her name was Rosalinn Stone and this was her home. She lived there with her four mothers who always looked out for her.

As the sun went down she sat up. "What I would give to be out on the high seas."

"Rosalinn!" A voice called to her.

"Coming, Mama Anna!" Rosalinn replied. Her large fin then transformed into a pair of legs and she ran into the house.

One of her mothers, Anna, was in the kitchen, cooking a meal. "Sounds like you've had a busy day, kiddo."

Rosalinn blushed. "Well, I did go out with Mama Elsa and Mama Ariel to the mainland."

Anna smiled. "So Mama Ariel told me. She also told me that you and Elsa spent a lot of time together."

"Well…." Rosalinn shyly looked away.

Anna giggled. "When can I meet her?"

Rosalinn blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You met a girl, didn't you," Anna said.

"Maybe…."

"Rosie, it's fine. I'm not giving you a telling off," Anna told her.

Rosalinn looked down, her cheeks reddy-pink. "It's Mama Elsa."

Anna giggled. "I knew it!"

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"Of course not, sweetie," Anna said. "Elsa does need some company these days."

Rosalinn smiled. "Thanks, Mama Anna."

Rosalinn then headed upstairs to practice her magic with her mother Ariel.

Anna smiled and kept on cooking. "This soup is going pretty good."

"Hopefully it doesn't taste like saltwater again," A voice joked.

Anna looked over her shoulder and giggled. "Oh hello, Elsa."

"I see you were talking to Rosie about us," Elsa remarked.

"Yeah," Anna responded. "I'm totally fine with you and her being together. I guess incest seems to be the way of this family."

"I guess it does," Elsa admitted. Elsa then sipped a bit of the soup Anna was making. "Ooo, that's too strong."

"You said it was too bitter yesterday," Anna stated.

Elsa chuckled. "You're a better pirate than a cook Anna."

"I didn't start off good as a pirate remember? Besides, I'll get better at this whole cooking shenanigan."

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek. "You always do, sweetie."

Anna smiled. "Go and get the others. I think it's dinner time for all of us."

"I'll go get the family," Elsa replied.

Anna smiled as Elsa headed to the other parts of the house. To her, family was the greatest treasure of all.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Here's a little Easter egg I snuck into the story. Rosalinn was the first OC me and Matty made together. She's basically the same as she was when she made her, a child of a relationship between Elsa and Ariel who happens to also be in a romantic relationship with Elsa.

Also Happy future family.

Thanks to everyone who read this fic. You are all amazing.


End file.
